High School Troubles!
by Iloveanime9493
Summary: good girl meets bad boy. bad boy meets good girl. good girl falls in love with bad boy. bad boy falls in love with good girl. how will this end?
1. Chapter 1: New student trouble

**I have no idea what to put but all I can think of is…PLZ ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own bleach…. I wish I did though

* * *

**

It was a beautiful Monday morning and it was the first day of school. Hinamori Momo just move from Okinawa (did i spell it right?) to Tokyo. This will be her first time in the new school and she hopes to makes some friends. But that wont happen if she doesn't get her butt up!

" Mmmmmm" was the first sound she made so far. Then all of sudden her mom comes in her room and shook up hinamori.

"Honey," her mom said " its time to go to school and your going to be late." Hearing this, Hinamori immediately got up and looked at her clock. It read 6:30am. "6:30, I'm going to be late!" Hinamori yelled and rush pass her mom and into the bathroom. Momo is only 16 years old and today is her first day in a different high school. Momo has an older sister name Isane. She just graduated from collage and is now working at a near-by restaurant. Her mother, Unohana, is a doctor at a near-by hospital.

" Mom, where's my school uniform?" momo asked as she got out of the shower. "Its on the dresser" Unohana said as she went downstairs and started to cook breakfast. " Ok thanks" she said as she ran towards her room and stared to her uniformed on. It was a navy skirt that went as far as her knees and a white shirt that had short sleeves. As she finished putting on her outfit, she put her hair in a bun, look at herself in the mirror quickly, grabbed her bag, and ran downstairs for a quick breakfast.

Isane was still sleeping because she doesn't have to work until 8:00am. Momo saw a butter toast on her plate and grabbed it while heading towards the door. "Bye mom see you later. Momo said, as she was halfway out the door. Bye dear have a great day at school." Her mother said. And with that said momo close the door and headed towards her new school. Luckily, momo lived near the school so she doesn't have to ride the bus. When she finally reached the school she couldn't believe how big it was. It must have been 3 story high! "Wow" was all momo could think as approach the school.

**

* * *

**

**Hahaha I'm ending the chapter right here! I'm too lazy to continue this chapter. Don't worry though. Hitsugaya will be in the next one.**

**Me: can't wait till next chapter!**

**Hitsugaya: Oi! Where am I in this chapter?**

**Me: I said u will be in the next one so chill!**

**Hitsugaya: don't tell me to chill!**

**Me: u better shut up or else u wont even be in this story**

**Hitsugaya: u can't do that!**

**Me: yes I can! I am the writer u kno!**

**Hitsugaya: grrrrrrr**

**Me: ya ya w/e Plz review or else I wont continue! Jk! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2: School trouble

**Me: Hey there! Welcome back to my story " High School Trouble!"**

**Hinamori: Yay! I can't wait to see how my new school looks like**

**Me: don't worry you are going to love it! Anyway can u plz do the disclaimer for me?**

**Hinamori: sure! Iloveanime9493 does not own bleach or any other characters!

* * *

**

Hinamori was still in shocked that her school was so big! She slowly walked towards the school and walked through the door. Her eyes widen even more. The school look so perfect to her. The lockers were nice and wide, enough room to put your big ass book bag in (A/N: my locker is the same!). The lights were very bright, so bright she thought she might need sunglasses. As she walk through the hallway, she notice that the floor were a little slippery. They must have been polished. She walked carefully, but not careful enough. Soon she accidentally slept and was about to fall when she felt two strong arms around her waist. Hinamori looked up to see a white spiky hair guy looking down at her. She had to admit, he was kind of cute.

" Oi, you got to be more careful. Theses floors are slippery and hard." The boy told her as he helped her up. " Thanks for catching me." Hinamori said with a little blush on her face. "No prob. See you around." He said as he left. All momo could do was just stare at him until he was gone.

After he left, momo decided to get to her first class. She took out her map she got in the mail along with her schedule. "hmmm… room 315… its on the third floor." She said, a little confuse, as she headed towards the staircase. But since she was so busy looking at her schedule and map, she did the person walking up to her. Soon enough they bumped into each other. Both fell to the ground. Hard.

" I am so sorry I didn't mean to" momo said as picked up her stuff and walked over the raven-haired girl she bump into. "Here, let me help you up" momo said as she put out her hand. "Thanks" the girl said as she took hold of hinamori's hand.

"Hey you must be new here. What's your name?" the girl asked

"My name is hinamori momo and yours"

"Mine is Kuchiki Rukia"

"Nice to meet you rukia. Can you help me find my class I'm a little lost" momo asked. Rukia took a look at her schedule. She smiled and said " I have all the same classes as you! I can show you around." " Really! Thank you!" momo said with a big smile on her face. Soon both of them ran upstairs before the bell rang. While they were running, momo couldn't help but think about the white hair boy she met.

'_I didn't even catch his name and already I'm starting to like him_' she thought as they finally reach their classroom.

* * *

**Me: I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! This chapter was supposed to have a lot more Hitsugaya in but I couldn't. I'm sooooooooooo sorry!**

**Hitsugaya: ya u should be. 1 scene 1 FRAKEN SCENE!!! And thts it!**

**Me: I'm so sorry. Plz don't be mad! I'm doing the best I can!! I promise next chapter u will have more scenes! I promise!**

**Hitsugaya: promise?**

**Me: cross my heart!**

**Hitsugaya: ……..fine u better keep u promise**

**Me: I will! I will! Thank u!**

**Hitsugaya: w/e**

**Me: Plz review! O and don't brag about the whole Hitsugaya thing. Like I said, next chapter will have more shiro-chan!! Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Friend Trouble

**Me: Hey I'm back with more chapters!!**

**Hinamori: cool!**

**Hitsugaya: …w/e**

**Me: hey is that all u got to say to the person who gave u more scenes.**

**Hitsugaya: bout time**

**Me: hey! I had schoolwork to do mister ok! It's hard doing homework and doing these chapters**

**Hitsugaya: excuses excuses**

**Me: grrrrr**

**Hinamori: sigh she does not own bleach**

* * *

When they enter the classroom, it look like any regular classroom would be **(A/N: Boring!).** Many desks, teacher's desk, chalkboard, posters, windows **(Duh!)**, and textbooks. The teacher wasn't there yet so all the student were just talking or sleeping.

"Oi Rukia-san!" said a voice, " For a sec I thought you wouldn't come." The woman started to walk over to Rukia and momo. "Sorry Rangiku-san, I just had to show the new girl to her class" Rukia said as she pointed to momo. "Oh hi! I'm Matsumoto Rangiku. If you want info or dirt on any student, talk to me! Whats your name?" she asked. "My name is hinamori momo. Nice to meet you!" momo said in a cheery voice. "Likewise" matsumoto said, " anyway lets meet the others." She took hinamori's hand and pulled her to a group of kid who were talking.

"Hey guys, meet the new girl. Her name is hinamori momo. Why don't you all introduce yourself?" Rangiku said

"Hey I'm Ichigo"

"Ohaya, I'm Orihime"

"Hey I'm Renji"

"Ohayo, I'm kira"

"I'm Ikkaku"

"I'm Yumichika"

"Hi I'm Nanao"

"Its nice t meet you all" momo said with a big smile. Until saw a familiar white spiky head boy, who caught her from falling. He was just sitting by the window staring outside, paying no mind to what is going on inside. Matsumoto saw momo staring at the boy. First she thought she was staring at something else. But this time she knew who she was staring at. This made her grin.

"Oi, Hitsugaya-kun! Come over here and introduce yourself to the new girl!" Matsumoto called out, making hinamori blush a little. The boy looked at Matsumoto, annoyed, and decided to get up and walk over to momo.

"I'm Hitsugaya Toushiro." He said, "whats yours?"

"M-m-my n-n-n-name is Hinamori momo" she stuttered a little. Hitsugaya didn't seem to care, he just sat back down and continue to stare out the window. Hinamori sighed and rukia came up beside her**(A/N: she was behind momo)** and say "Don't worry, he is always like this. He is a bad boy." . "Why is he a bad boy? He seems nice me." momo said a little confuse. "Well, he always get in trouble like starting fights, creating food fight, and skipping periods. But, somehow, he has the highest grades in all of his classes. The teacher don't understand how he gets in so much trouble and still have high grades." Said matsumoto who just popped up on the other side of momo. Momo couldn't believe what she was hearing. This Hitsugaya was bad but smart. Now momo was really confuse. But soon the bell rang and all the students took a seat.

A minute later, the teacher came in. "Ohayo students, welcome to English class!" said the teacher, "Today we have a new student from Okinawa. Will you please stand up and introduce yourself." Hinamori could feel all eyes on her. She blushed and stood up. "M-m-my n-name is H-hinamori momo" stuttered as she looked around to see everyone staring except Hitsugaya. He was just looking at the window like it was so most interesting thing he had ever seen**(A/N: in later chapter I'll explain y he is doing this. I'll give you a hint, it has something to do with his past)**. Momo wonder why he wasn't staring at her like everyone else. "Nice to meet you miss. Hinamori. You can call me Ukitate-sensei" he said, "You may sit down now.". Hinamori did what she was told and sat down. English class went on like any other class would. Hinamori, being a goody goody, answered almost all the question. While Hitsugaya, being a bad boy, answered none.

"Hitsugaya, wht don't you give the next definition to the next word." Ukitate said knowing he wasn't paying attention. "Umm… words that describe or change verbs, adverbs or adjectives"**(A/N: guess what word this is?)** Hitsugaya said lazily. "That is…correct! Very good Mr. Hitsugaya, now on to the next word." Ukitate said turning around to write something on the board. Hitsugaya sighed and looked around the classroom.

Ichigo and Renji were whispering something to each other, Matsumoto was playing around with her hair, Ikkaku fell asleep, yumickica looking at himself in a mini mirror, nanao had a very bored face on, Kira was looking at something**(A/N: or someone!)**, orihime, rukia, and momo were taking notes. But for some reason, Hitsugaya couldn't stop looking at momo. It was something about her that caught his attention.

'_Wow she looks kind of cute…wait…..what did I just say? Don't tell me I'm staring to like the girl! No way! I, Hitsugaya Toushiro, the baddest boy in the high school_**(A/N: and the hottest**_, can't be falling for the new girl. I just cant!'_ he thought getting confuse and frustrated.

Half an hour later, the bell rang and everyone were getting ready to leave. "hey momo-san, lets go look for our next class" said rukia. "Hold on, let me get my notebook." Called momo. "Hey rukia-san, we'll see you at lunch okay?" said matsumoto while walking to the doors with the others. "ya okay see ya!". When matsumoto, ichigo, renji, ikkaku, yumickica, nanao, and orihime left, rukia turned around to momo ready to go

"okay lets go!" momo said

"Alright, you coming Hitsugaya" rukia said which made hinamori blush knowing that he had the same class as they did. "Fine" Hitsugaya said as he got up and walked towards the door. Both rukia and momo followed behind him. There was an akward silence. "so…" hinamori started trying to break the silence, "what class do we have now?". "We have math next! And guess what?" rukia said getting excited

"What?" momo asked

"My brother is teaching the class!"

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"wow that's cool."

"I know! Come on, the classroom is just around the corner."

While they were talking, Hitsugaya was listening to what they were talking about**(A/N: more like listen to momo sweet innocent voice).** He let out a sigh. '_Damnit, why do I care about what she says. I don't even like her…right?'_ he thought getting confused again. He hated getting confuse! Especially over a girl! Hitsugaya got so confuse frustrated, he pushed a kid that was in his way and said "Move it punk". The kid ran to his next class, scared.

Momo, who saw this, thought _'Wow, he really is a bad boy. Not to mention rude. Bad yet…hot…wait…did I just think that he was hot!'_. Momo blushed and Rukia stared at her.

"Momo-san, are you okay?" Rukia asked "O-oh yes I'm fine" Hinamori said with a smile. Rukia shrugged and they all enter the classroom.

**

* * *

**

**Me: Finally I'm done!**

**Hinamori: That was a good chapter! **

**Me: I kno! You and Hitsugaya are starting to have feelings for each other**

**Hinamori: (blush)**

**Me: Ur so cute when you blush. Anyway, plz review. I want at least 5 or more reviews for this chapter or else I wont continue! Thnx 4 reading! Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4 Enemy Trouble

**Me: Yo welcome back to my story!**

**Hinamori: Yay! I wonder whats going to happen now?**

**Me: well…. Lets just say that…. Hitsugaya feelings for you will increase a little**

**Hinamori: (blush)**

**Me: hehehe can you plz, if your done blushing, do the disclaimer**

**Hinamori: (stops blushing) she does own bleach

* * *

**

Finally, rukia, momo, and Hitsugaya reached the classroom. Everyone was working on a math problem on the board. The teacher was staring at the students, making sure that no one is cheating (**A/N: if I was in his class I wouldn't dare think about cheating)**. The teacher stopped staring, more like glaring, at the students to see the three students that just came in.

" Hello, welcome to math class. You may call me Byakuya-sensei" he said with no emotion, " I have never seen you before. What is your name?" talking to hinamori. "My name is hinamori momo" she said. "Fine, you will sit there" Byakuya said, pointing to an empty seat next to the window. "You," pointing to Hitsugaya, "will sit behind hinamori and rukia, you will sit in the front." All 3 of them took there seat and Byakuya began to teach.

**(A/N: sorry. I'm not going to explain what happen in class. It will take to long. So its next period: gym!)**

Rukia, Hinamori, and Hitsugaya**(A/N: how many classes does he have with them?!)** walk into the gym only to be stop by a little pink-haired girl with gym cloths in her hands. "Here," she said giving them their cloth, "Kenpachi said to change and come back out" the girl said happily and left. "Well come on momo, lets go change!" rukia said, pulling hinamori in the girls locker room while Hitsugaya went to the boy's locker room**(A/N: no duh!)**.

In the Girl's locker room

Hinamori and rukia were both searching for their gym locker. "102…103…104, here it is!" said rukia opening her locker using the combination. " Oi momo, did you finds your locker yet?" rukia asked. "ya…its right…here!" momo said pointing to the locker 114, which was right across from rukia. All the lockers were red and small**(A/N: just like mine!)**. Once they got their lockers open, they got change quickly and got ready to leave. "Lets go!" rukia said. "ok" hinamori said as they headed towards the door. Until…

"Hey, new girl" someone called out. Hinamori turned around to see a pink-haired girl. "yes?" hinamori asked. "Listen, let me tell you something. First of all, my name is Sakura**(A/N: not Sakura from naruto)**, second, all the hot and cute guys are off limits, and third, don't get in my way." And with that she left. Hinamori couldn't help but feel like she was not going to get along with her. "Don't let her get to you" rukia said, "she just a wanna-be.". Hinamori looked at rukia and nodded. Soon they left the room.

In the Boy's locker room

Hitsugaya found his locker quickly and get changed. He wore a white short sleeves shirt and blue shorts with yellow stripes on the sides**(A/N: the girls are wearing the same thing)**. _'I wonder what hinamori looks like in her gym cloths…wait, wait, wait, no, no, no! I shouldn't be thinking like this! I need to stop!'_ Hitsugaya thought, getting frustrated. He stomped towards the door until a very familiar blonde called him. "What do you want, kira?" Hitsugaya said, still frustrated. "Oh I just wanted to say hi and that it would be a good idea to stay away from" kira started but was stopped by Kenpachi. "Get out here and give me 100 laps around the gym!" he said and dragged them**(A/N: literally!)** out of the locker room.

In the Gym

While Hitsugaya and Kira were running around the gym, everyone else were stretching until…

"Alright everyone, Kenpachi is about to speak" said the little pink-haired kid named yachiru. "Alright, we are all going to play soccer," kenpachi said, "get in two groups and get ready to play.". Everyone got into his or her groups. Rukia and Hinamori were in one group while Kira and Hitsugaya were in the other group**(A/N: they only did 20 laps before they collapsed)**. Sakura wasn't playing since she refused to change.

An hour later, both teams were tied. They only had 30min before the bell rings. Hinamori was the goalie and Rukia was playing defense. On the other team, Hitsugaya was offense while Kira played defense. Hitsugaya kicked the ball fast and hard. He kicked the ball passed the offense, then pass the defense**(A/N: rukia and someone else)**. And then went straight to the goal where hinamori was. Hinamori got a little nervous. Hitsugaya was getting ready to kick the ball at her. She was afraid she was going to let down her team. She shook off her nervousness and got ready to guard the goal but what she didn't expect was when he kicked the ball it didn't head towards the goal. It headed towards hinamori's beautiful face. In a blink of an eye, hinamori was hit with the ball and ended up with a _very_ bad bloody nose. Everyone stood there, eyes wide and mouths open. They couldn't believe what had just happen.

"Momo, are you all right?!" rukia asked as she ran over to hinamori. Sadly, hinamori was _not_ all right. She had a very bad nose bleed and to imprint of the ball on her face. She was unconscious and its all because of Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya, even though he didn't show it, was very worried. He slowly walked over to the unconscious hinamori and the worry and sad rukia. "Oi, are you okay?" he asked with no emotion in his voice. Rukia heard the emotionless question and glared at him. "Is she okay? Is she okay?! Of course she not okay! Look at her! She is unconscious and bleeding everywhere!" rukia screamed getting very pissed off at Hitsugaya. He had never heard any of the students speak to him like that before. There was an awkward silence while rukia continue to glare at him. Finally, kenpachi decided to break the silence. "Aright then. Hitsugaya, since you knocked the poor girl out, you will be responsible for making sure she gets to the nurse's office.". Hitsugaya glared at kenpachi-sensei and then looked back down at hinamori. He picked her up bridal-style and walked towards the nurse's office. Leaving two people who were very jealous **(A/N: guess who)** and glared at the two leaving.

On the way to the nurse's, Hitsugaya couldn't stop glancing over at the unconscious hinamori in his arms. He had to admit, She looked kind if cute. ' Why do I keep thinking like this? Its not like I love her or anything…right?' he thought, _'maybe I'm sick. Ya maybe that's why I keep having these stupid thought!_ **(A/N: uh oh, he is in the denial state)**' he smirked as he entered the nurse's office.

"Hello, how may I -" the nurse stopped as she saw the unconscious, bleeding girl in Hitsugaya arms. "Oh my, what happen! Please place her down over there on the couch**(A/N: you know that thing you lay on in the nurse's office? That's the thing I'm talking about)**". Hitsugaya laid her down carefully, not to bump her head. "So…what happen?" asked the nurse, appearing behind him with a wet cloth to wash the blood off. "She got hit with a soccer ball" he said moving out of the way so the nurse can clean hinamori's face of blood. The nurse had long blonde hair that she kept in a pontail. Her eyes were light blue and she had a good figure. After nursing her wounds, she asked "Hitsugaya, you may go to back class now or would you rather stay and I could give you a pass later on." She asked him. "I think I'll stay for awhile. Thanks. Oh and I think there is something wrong with me." He told her

"Why would you say that?" the nurse asked

"Because I keep having thoughts about someone."

"What kind of thoughts?"

"Well…I keep thinking how cute the person is"

"Interesting…and who is this person you keep having these thoughts about?"

Hitsugaya stayed silent for a while. He didn't want to tell anyone about these thoughts. He thought people wouldn't think that he is a bad boy anymore. People always believed that he had no emotion **(A/N: besides anger)** because he never shown any. He didn't trust anyone with keeping secret. That's why he didn't want to tell the nurse who he keeps thinking about. He didn't want her to tell anyone about his feeling but felt like he should.

"You don't have to tell me if don't want –" but the nurse was cut off when Hitsugaya said "Her name is…" . He looked down, took a deep breath, and said the name.

"Her name is…Hinamori Momo"

* * *

**Me: finally! I thought I never finish!**

**Hitsugaya: w/e**

**Me: hey that reminds me. Isn't there suppose to be a new bleach movie coming out next weekend?**

**Hitsugaya: I think so**

**Me: ya 12/22/07!! Oh boy I cant wait! Don't forget to review! I want 10 reviews this time or else! Oh and don't forget to watch the Bleach movie: The Diamond Rebellion! Staring the hottest captain: Hitsugaya Toushiro! Until next time! Peace out! **


	5. Chapter 5: New Trouble

**Me: Hey Hitsugaya**

**Hitsugaya: ya?**

**Me: I saw the preview of the next Bleach Movie: The Diamond Rebellon**

**Hitsugaya: so?**

**ME: 3 words You. Were. Hot! Can I hug you?**

**Hitsugaya: uh…no**

**Me: too bad** (hugs hitsugaya)

**Hitsugaya: let go!**

**Me: not until you do the disclaimer **

**Hitsugaya: Fine! She does not own Bleach or me! Now let go!**

**Me: **(stops hugging)** ok!

* * *

**

" Hinamori Momo?" Who is that?**(A/N: remember she is still new to the school)**" asked the nurse. Hitsugaya slowly pointed to unconscious hinamori. "oh" was all the nurse could say before a giggle escaped her lips. " Whats so funny?" Hitsugaya asked, getting a little angry. The nurse just continued to giggle and said "well…you see…thoughs thoughts youo have…your not sick…your in love." There was an akward silence.

A long akward silence

A very long akward silence

During this akward silence, Hitsugaya was thinking about what she said. 'love' . That word repeated in his head over and over again. 'love…do i…love her?' I never felt this kind of feeling before. It feels…nice' hitsugaya thought with a small blush on his face. The nurse saw the blush on his face and knew she was right. "So I guess I'm right aren't i?" the nurse said. He stugged and said "I don't know". The nurse just smile and looked at the clock. 15 minutes before the next class start. She looked at hitsugaya and notice that he still had his gym cloths on.

"um…hitsugaya, you know you still have your gym cloths on right?". Hitsugaya almost forgot he and hinamori left the gym without changing. "Oh yea…but what about hinamori?" he asked. "Don't worry. I'll ask someone to get her cloths. You should go change, ok?" the nurse said. He just nodded and left.

While on his way back to gym, he thought about what the nurse said. 'I cant be in love. There's no way. Not a bad boy like me. But..it is possible.'. Hitsugaya sighed as he reached the boy's locker room. No one was inside. 'Probaly still playing outside I guess.' he thought as he reached his locker. He stopped when he notice that there was a note on his gym locker. Hitsugaya tooked it off and read it out loud.

"Stay away from Hinamori momo, she is mine."

First he looked at the note in confusion, then he got angry. Who in there right mind would tell him what to do. Oh yes, he was really angry. So angry, he took the note and ripped it up into tiny pieces. 'Damn. Whoever wrote this stupid note is so dead.' He thought angrily as he changed into his regular cloths and walked out of the locker room.

5 minutes left until the bell rang and everyone was ready to go. Rukia was still worry about hinamori. 'I hope your okay, momo.' She thought with a sad face on. Then she notice a white haired kid leaning against the wall on the other side of the gym. Rukia got angry just by looking at him. She wanted to walk up to him and ask if hinamori was okay. But what she did was totally different. When she walked up to hitsugaya, instead of asking about hinamori, rukia smacked him upside his head. Hitsugaya was shocked at what had just happen.

"What the hell is your problem?! Why did you do that to poor hinamori?! She better be okay or god help me I'll…" Rukia yelled before Toushiro put his hand over her mouth. "Shut…up" he said before leaving. Rukia stood there, shocked. He did not just tell her to shut up. Rukia was going to strangle him nut sadly the bell rang and it was time for next period. She cursed and went to her next class.

* * *

**Me: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!!!!! PLZ FORGIVE ME!!!!**

**Hitsugaya: y should they u left them hanging for a long long ****long ****time**

**Me: I kno!!!!! Plz forgive me shiro-chan!!**

**Hitsugaya: no!!!**

**Me: (starts to cry) plz readers….forgive me…..im so sorry. I've been busy so plz forgive me…I promise to update sooner. **

**Hinamori: I forgive u**

**Me: thnx hinamori! Plz review and I will update!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Difficulty Trouble

**Me: well im bac, just like I said I would**

**Hinamori: cool!**

**Me: now to begin with the disclaimer**

**Hinamori: can I do it!**

**Me: as always!!**

**Hinamori: she does not own bleach!!

* * *

**

It was 5th period when hinamori woke up. She looked around to find herself in the nurse's office. Hinamori tried to remember what happen to her. She was in gym and they were playing soccer. She was a goalie. The ball came to her and…. She gasp as she remember what happen. Hinamori got hit in the face with the ball by him. 'ok, I remember what happen but…how did I get here?' she thought. While hinamori was thinking, she didn't notice that a women just enter the room.

"I see your awake" the nurse said, startling the poor girl.

"y-y-yes" hinamori stuttered

"How is your head?"

"fine"

"Feel dizzy?"

"no"

"That's good". The nurse remember something and exist the room. 2 minutes later, she came back with cloths in her hand. "Here" she said, giving hinamori her stuff. "You can change while I get you a pass" with that said, the nurse left, leaving hinamori to change back to her school uniform. When she was done changing, she left the room to get her pass. "There you go, sweetie" the nurse said giving her the pass. "Thank you" hinamori said then left.

Hinamori searched for her next class, science. She got lost a couple of times but she finally found it. When she enter the class room, everyone stop what they were and stared at her. It got silent until rukia decided to jump from her seat, run towards hinamori, and hug her. "Oh my god, hi! How are you? Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" rukia asked very fast. "Uh ya, I'm okay don't worry" hinamori said putting on a reassuring smile. "If you're done, take your seat and get back to work!" yelled Mr. Mauryi, the science teacher. "hai" Rukia and hinamori said in unison.

They both walk back to the table rukia was at. Orihime was sitting there and she looked and smile. "Hey momo!" she said, "Rukia told me what happen during gym. Don't be mad at him. I'm sure he didn't mean it." "I know. I'm not going to worry about it." Momo said smiling. "That's good. Now can we get back to work." Orihime said, getting back to what she was doing. She was taking notes and so was everyone else in the room. Rukia and hinamori took a seat and started to take notes that were on the board.

The period ended and it was time for lunch. Orihime and Rukia walked over to a table while hinamori followed. "Hey guys!" Orihime said as she reached the table. There sat ichigo, Renji, kira, ikkaku, yumichickca, nanao and two other people. "hey" said everyone. Rukia sat between Ichigo and Renji, Orihime sat between the two people and hinamori sat next to kira. "Oh/let me introduce you to uryu and chad" Orihime said pointing to both the boys. Hinamori waved and they waved back. "So now we all know each other, correct?" asked rukia, everyone nodded, "Now lets get back to what we have for lunch." "Today, we are having sloppy joe" Ichigo said, looking at his sandwich. "Extra sloppy" Renji added, poking his burger, watching the neat come out. Everyone, for some reason, laughed at that. They were all having a good time too until a certain white hair bad boy came and sat down next hinamori. "Yo what up, Toushiro" Ichigo said, "What took you so long?". Hitsugaya looked up then looked back at his tray of food. "I got detention" he said simply. "Why? What did you do this time?" renji asked. "Cursing at the teacher." Hitsugaya said with a smirk. "Nice one" Ichigo and renji said in unison. "I know." He said as he took at a bite out of his sloppy joe and notice that rukia was glaring at him. He swallowed and asked "What?" "You know damn well what!" rukia yelled, "You didn't say sorry to hinamori for what you did!" . Everyone, beside Orihime, kira, hinamori, and hitsugaya, looked confuse. "What are you guys talking about?" asked nanao. "I will tell you later." Orihime said. Hitsugaya gave rukia a glare then turn to hinamori while she turn to him. "Sorry" he said, looking her in the eye. "Its o-o-okay" she stuttered. "That's much better, now was that so hard?" rukia said, satisfy. Hitsugaya sighed and continue to eat. In fact, everyone decided to stop talking and eat. Of course, they would talk here and there and of course, the boys would talk with their mouth full **(A/N: to all boys: don't act like you never did that before!)**.

Then something happen.

An annoying pink hair girl came into the cafeteria. She made her way to hinamori's table and wrap her arms around hitsugaya's neck from behind.

"Hi hitsugaya-kun!" she said. Sakura notice that everyone, except hinamori, was glaring at her. "What does a slut like you doing at out table" rukia said. How much she hated her. "None of your business. I came to see _my_ hitsugaya-kun." Sakura said hugging the poor hitsugaya tighter. Hinamori could have sworn that her heart just broke in half. 'So he is already taken, there goes any hope of him liking me' hinamori thought sadly. Then Hitsugaya said something that shocked hinamori and sakura. "Get off of me. I'm not yours" he said, getting annoyed. "Nani! B-but I thought…" sakura was cut off by hitsugaya. "No, I never was and never will." He said as he pushed sakura off him, got up and walked away.

Sakura couldn't believe it. No one ever rejected her. Ever! She looked at everyone at the table and glared at them. She was about to say something but rukia beat her to it. "Don't even go there. Just go and don't come back" she said. Sakura just glared at rukia before taking off.

* * *

**Me: well im done! Told you I would update sooner!**

**Hitsugaya: ya sure**

**Me: so u forgive me?**

**Hitsugaya: I guess**

**Me: yay! Love ya**

**Hitsugaya: w/e**

**Me: plz review while I start to work on the next chapter. Till next time! Peace out! **


	7. Chapter 7: Song Trouble

**Me: hello again! I got another chapter ready to go!**

**Hinamori: yay!**

**Hitsugaya: …**

**Me: u could at least say something**

**Hitsugaya: …**

**Hinamori: he doesn't want to talk right now**

**Me: why?**

**Hinamori: well something happen the other day and he isn't that happy about it**

**Me: wht was it? **(hinamori whispers in my ear)

**Me: oooooooh I get it. You ripped ur pants when u were trying to dance!**

**Hitsugaya: shut up! **

**Me: grumpy. Hinamori, can u do the disclaimer?**

**Hinamori: sure! She does not own bleach**

**Me: and I never will!

* * *

**

After lunch, hinamori and rukia had a free period, so they didn't have to go to class **(A/N: I don't if they have free periods at tht grade.).** Rukia offered hinamori a tour of the school, but she denied it. Hinamori wanted to look around the herself. She they went their separate ways. But before they separate, rukia warned hinamori not to get lost. After hinamori reassured her, she left.

Hinamori wondered the halls looking at the different posters they had. She kept looking until she found herself in the music room. There was music note wallpaper and posters of different musicals. Instruments were in the back room and there were chairs too. In the middle of the room was a piano. It was a beautiful wooded piano. Luckily for her, no one was in there. She walked towards the piano and sat down. Hinamori loved to play the piano when she was little. She never knew that this school had a piano so big. Oh well, I guess that's what you get from a big school.

She knew a couple of songs, but she decided to play her favorite song

_**Head under water  
And they tell me to breathe easy for a while  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
You made room for me but it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to**_

_**Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well,  
but you make this hard on me**_

There was something about this song that seem so relaxing. She closed her eyes and continue.

_**I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today**_

Then someone, who just happen to be passing by the room, heard someone singing. He stopped at the music door and looked through the door window. His eyes widend as he watch the new girl play the piano and sing with such a beautiful voice. Her vocie was so wonderful that he just stood at the door, listening to girl sing.

_**I learned the hard way  
That they all say things you want to hear  
And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and  
Your twisted words,  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry**_

_**Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am**_

_**I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today**_

It was like he was under a trance because before he knew it, he walked in stood by the door, still listening. Hinamori didn't notice the person in the room since her eyes were still closed. She just kept singing and playing her favorite song.

_**Promise me that you'll leave the light on  
To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone  
'cause I believe there's a way you can love me  
Because I say**_

_**I won't write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this**_

_**Is that why you wanted a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay**_

_**If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that  
There's a reason to  
Write you a love song today**_

Once the song ended, hinamori sighed and open her eyes. She gasped as she saw the hottest guy in school, stare at with a smile on his face. She blushed a deep red then looked away.

Hitsugaya smiled for the first time in years! He never thought that girl had the power of making people smile. He forgot that he could even smile. It felt good.

For a couple of minutes, they didn't say anything. They just stayed ther, until hinamori spoke.

"A-ano…how much did y-you h-hear?" She asked taking a quick look at look at him then back at the piano.

"The whole thing" he said as he continue to stare at her, putting both his hands in his pocket.

"oh" was her only response. Then the room went quiet. Neither of them spoke for awhile, until hitsugaya decided to speak.

"You know how to play the piano pretty well" he complimented. Hinamori's face turned even more **(A/N: if possible)** and said "T-t-thank you".

Her heart was pounding so hard, she thought it was going to pop out of her chest. She never felt this way before in her life. She liked this feeling and wanted to keep having this feeling. Which, she probaly would since hitsugaya is the cause.

They must have stayed silent for a long time, because the bell rung and boke that silents. Since hitsugaya was closest to the door he left first, but not without saying "You better get out of here. There is a class in here. I'll see ya later, hinamori." . Then he left.

Hinamori could feel her body go red. She was so hot, she thought she might faint. But she didn't. She got her stuff and headed out the door, before someone else comes in and ask what she was doing in there.

Hinamori found her next class, art. She liked art. When she was little, she used to draw pictures. Actually, she was pretty good at it! Hinamori walked into the class and saw rukia sitting at a table. She rushed over to rukia and sat down next to her.

"Hey hinamori. How was your free period?" rukia asked.

"Oh, it was fine." Hinamori said with a blush on. She couldn't tell rukia that she saw hitsugaya. Rukia might get mad and she didn't want her to get mad. So she kept her mouth shut and started to draw.

Soon the bell rang, and the two girls went to there last class, Social Studies. Hinamori didn't like social studies that much. She always wonder why she had to learn this stuff. Were they going to need to know this in the future? But for the moment, she didn't care. She just wanted go home. Soon, the teacher, Shunsui, came in. He didn't look like he wanted to be here. In fact, he looked a little drunk. But somehow, he mange to teach the class without passing out.

Once again the bell rung. Everyone rushed towards the door like the school was on fire. Hinamori took her time while rukia waited for her. The teacher passed out on his desk.

"Come on, momo! Do you take the bus?" rukia asked as they walked out of the room.

"I walk. My house isnt far from here." Hinamori answered.

"Oh okay. I'll see ya later, momo. Bye!" rukia said as she ran off to her bus. Hinamori was about to walk off when felt a hand on her shoulder. She turn around to see kira.

"Hi kira" she said, smiling. She was so happy she made new friends.

"Hey momo. I was wondering if I could walk you home." He said with a little blush. Hinamori stared at him. Should she let him walk her home? She wasn't sure, but he did seem nice. Why not.

"I guess so." Hinamori said. He smiled and held out his hand. Hinamori took it hesitaly and walked off the school grounds. But neither of them knew that someone was watching them.

He watched her take his hand and leave. For some reason, he wanted to punch kira in the face. He didn't know why, he just did. He never felt this way before. Being the bad boy he is, he decided to shake off the feeling and walk in the same direction he just saw the two headed. His house was in the same dirction so he had to walk that way. But he had to keep his distance. He didn't want to be seen by those two, expecialy hinamori.

_'Why do I care. Its not like I have feelings for her…right?'_ he thought as he continue to walk.

* * *

**Me: done with tht chapter. Only 1,000 more to go**

**Hinamori: I kno u can do it!**

**Me: thnx for having my bac, hinamori**

**Hinamori: no prob!**

**Me: plz review or else I'll cry T.T**

**Hitsugaya: who cares**

**Me: don't be mean mr. i-ripped-my-pants-trying-to-dance!**

**Hitsugaya: shut up!**

**Me: hehehe, until next time ja'ne!**


	8. Chapter 8: Beginning Trouble

**Me: Back once again!**

**Hinamori: hi!**

**Hitsugaya: hn**

**Me: I want to say something…STOP WITH THE DAMN COMPLIANTS! I know, I know. These two are falling in love to quick but…you have no idea what I have up my sleeves.**

**Hitsugaya: sounds like someones being evil**

**Me: you have no idea. Disclaimer please!**

**Hinamori: she does not own bleach!**

**Me: you got that right!**

* * *

Momo and Kira walked towards momo's house while hitsugaya walked slowly behind them. They were still holding hands and still talking.

"Hey momo, how did you like the school?" kira asked

"Oh it was fine. I think I'm going to like it here." Momo said, smiling. She thought about the she had and her new friends she made. Even if some people weren't that nice **(A/N: coughsakuracough).** Then her mind wondered to a cute white head. She was new to the school and already had a crush.

His eyes were so beautiful that she could stare into them all day if she could. His hair was pure white that she wanted to run her fingers through. Wow! She never thought of someone like that.

"Momo? Momo? Hey momo, are you there?" kira asked, waving his hand in her face. Momo snapped out of her thoughts and looked at kira.

"You okay?" he asked

"Ya" she said

"You sure?"

"yup!"

"Okay. Where do you live?" kira asked as he looked at the houses.

"My house is on the next block." She said as they walked across to the next block.

Hitsugaya, on the other hand, stay on the block they were just on. His house was a block away from hers. He was a little shock about that. He knew someone moved into a house near his, he just didn't know who.

He watched as the two said their good-byes and watched kira walk away. Hinamori turned to the door, unlocked it, and went inside. Hitsugaya sighed and went inside his house.

_**With Hinamori**_

Once hinamori entered her house, she took off her shoes wanted to make a sandwich. She went to the fridge, only to find notice that there was a note on the door. Taking the note off the door, she read it.

_Momo_

_Working late tonight. Dinner is in the fridge. Tell your sister._

_Love ya!_

_Mom_

Hinamori open the fridge to see a plastic container with a note on it saying _'Dinner'_ on it. It was too early for dinner. So she decided to make her sandwich and go to her room, to do her homework.** (A/N: ya…some teacher gave her homework on the first day of school. Sucks, doesn't it?)**

After a few hours of doing her homework, she finally finished. Hinamori sighed and looked at the clock. It read 5:00 pm. She finish her sandwich, but she still was hungry. So hinamori decided to go into the kitchen and warm up her dinner. It was noddle with chicken. She loved her mom's cooking more then her own. Once she was done, she rewrote the note and put the rest dinner in the fridge for her sister. The note said:

_Sis_

_Here is the rest of the dinner. I'm going to bed. Mom is working late tonight. Enjoy!_

_Momo_

After that, hinamori went to her room and changed into her peach colored tank top and shorts with peaches on it. She crawled into her bed and drifted off to sleep.

**_With Hitsugaya_**

Hitsugaya walked inside his house and took off his shoes. He lived by himself since his parents died in a car crash. He was only 5 years old when it happen. His grandfather lived with him for awhile until he believed hitsugaya was old enough to live on his own. Then he helped him get a nice small house. His grandfather pay the bills with the money he had since he had plenty of it**(A/N: No, he is not rich. He just has a lot of money.).**He didn't mind living alone but it would be nice to have some company. Hitsugaya went into his room and close the door. He didn't feel like eating yet so he decided to get to work.

Once hitsugaya finished all his homework, he decided to go to sleep early since he still wasn't hungry. He took off his shirt only, revealing his nice six-pack**(A/N: drool)** and layed his head down and thought about today.

_'Wow'_ he thought,_ 'that is one way to start a new year. There's even a new student who is kinda cute but…why does it feel like I know her?'_. He couldn't help but feel like she was so familiar. He knows he never met her…right? Hitsugaya sighed in frustration. He hated thinking so much, especially over a girl.

He was about to close his eyes, when he remembered something. His hand went under his pillow and pulled something out. It was a photo. But not just any photo, it was a photo of a girl and a boy. The girl had her arms wrapped around the small boy from behind. She had a big smile on while the boy had an annoyed face on. He was trying to get the girl off him by hitting the side of her head. The girl had two brown pony tails and the boy had white spiky hair. It was a picture of hitsugaya and his best friend. It was so long ago that he actually forgot her name!

_'Damn, why cant I remember her name!'_ he thought._'Usually I can remember peoples name easily but this time…'_ He sighed and put the picture back under his pillow.

_'Maybe if I try hard enough, I will remember.'_ He thought as he slowly fell asleep, wondering about his childhood friend.

* * *

**Me: PLZ FORGIVE!!**

**Hitsugaya: here we go again**

**Me: I DIDN'T MEAN TO UPDATE SO LATE!!**

**Hitsugaya: you said that last time you updated so late.**

**Me: _(crys anime tears)_ IM REALLY SORRY!!**

**Hitsugaya: fine! I forgive you**

**Hinamori: same!**

**Me: thnx! Plz excuse my terrible chapter! And PLZ do me a favor and stop complaining!! Its hard to write when you think people are just going to be mean and say bad things! Im trying my best!! Im only a beginner!**

**Hinamori: awww**

**Hitsugaya: wht about your other stories you still haven't _(get hit with a frying pan)_ OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?**

**Me: shut up! I will update all of my stories!! Which, by the way, you readers should check out!**

**Hinamori: until next time!**

**Me: Peace out!!**


	9. Chapter 9: New Things Trouble

**Me: SORRY!!**

**Hitsugaya: no more sorrys! You keep doing this!**

**Me: its not my fault! My computer wouldn't work for awhile so I had to wait until it finally started to work again!**

**Hitsugaya: excuses, excuses!**

**Me: why are you being so mean to me shiro-chan?!**

**Hitsugaya: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!**

**Hinamori: (sigh) she does not own bleach**

**Hitsugaya: (mutters) thank god….**

**Me: WHAT WAS THAT?!**

**Hitsugaya: nothing!**

* * *

The next day, momo woke up late again. She jumped up and rushed to the bathroom. A couple of minutes later, she went downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast that was on the plate.

"Bye mom!" she said as she rushed out the house.

15 minutes later, momo was at her locker, getting her necessary books for her classes. When she closed her locker, she was surprised to see rukia standing behind her.

"Good morning, momo!" rukia said.

"Good morning, rukia." Momo said. They walked, talking, towards their first class. Once they got there, they saw all their friends talking. All except Toushiro, who wasn't even in the class room. Rukia and momo walked over to them and greeted them.

"Hey guys!" rukia said, smiling.

"Hey you two!" matsumoto said. Everyone said hi and started to talk about random things until the teacher came.

"Alright class," Mr. Ukitake said, "Lets begin."

All during class, momo couldn't help but wonder where the white hair boy went to.

_'I hope he's okay…'_ she thought, trying to pay attention to what the teacher saying instead of him.

When class was over, momo went up to matsumoto.

"hey matsumoto?" momo asked.

"What is it, momo?" matsumoto asked as she turned to face her. Momo blushed a bit before asking.

"Um…where…is um…hitsugaya-kun? I didn't see him in class today." She asked, her blush getting bigger.

"Oh him! He's just skipping classes again. He always does this. Don't worry, he'll show up around lunch time." Matsumoto said, smiling, "And im sure ichigo and renji are going to do the same thing."

Momo nodded her head and went over where rukia was waiting for her.

"What did you ask her?" rukia asked going to there next class.

"Nothing important." She said looking somewhere else. Rukia could see that momo didn't want to talk about it, so she dropped it.

The rest of their classes were the same as yesterday. Nothing interesting happen. Except during lunch.

Everyone sat where they sat last time. Today special was chicken.

"So how did you enjoy skipping class this time?" asked rukia.

"Ah you know, hanging under the tree, wishing the school would burn down, and messing with some weak kids. You know, the usual." Ichigo said, in a calm tone.

"Yeah but it is kinda fun picking on those geeks." Renji said with a smirk.

"…" hitsugaya decided to keep quiet.

"You guys gotta stop picking on them! Why do you guys always keep looking for trouble?" rukia asked, annoyed. Those three have always caused trouble for everyone and they always get suspended for it, which they don't mind at all. To them, its like a get-out-of-school ticket.

"Because its kinda fun. Come on, rukia! Even you picked on a few kids once and a while." Renji said, in a matter-of-factly voice. Rukia didn't say anything because she knew he was right. Even she picked on a couple of people once and a while. And had fun doing it.

"You picked on people, rukia-chan?" momo asked, a little shocked. Rukia slowly nodded.

"Yeah…but not as much as these three idiots!" rukia said, pointing to Ichigo, Renji, and Toushiro. Toushiro glared at her for pointing a finger at him. He hated when people do that. Don't they know that pointing is rude? Rukia noticed the glare and glared right back. Soon they were in a glaring contest. Everyone sweatdrop and continued to talk.

"So, any good clubs this year?" matsumoto asked.

"I heard there was a new knitting club going on." Said Ishida, pushing his glasses up.

"Well no offensive, but no one here likes knitting but you." Ichigo said in a matter-of-factly voice. Ishida shut up after that because he knew that he was right. Damn.

"There is a new wrestling club." Said chad. Matsumoto shook her head.

"Oh! I heard there was a new cooking class! I'm planning on signing it up!" Orihime said, happily!

"I'm sure you'll do great!" Matsumoto said, getting up and hugging her friend. She loves Orihime cooking ever since she went over to her house for a sleepover!

Momo watched as her friends talked about the clubs they were going to join and while Toushiro and Rukia still continued to glare at each other. She had to giggle at the sight of them glaring. It was so funny that she couldn't help it. She felt a tap at her shoulder and turned around. It was kira.

"Hey hinamori-chan, can I ask you something?" he said, with a small blush.

"Sure" she said.

"Can I walk you home again?" he asked, his blush increasing. Momo looked shocked. Why does he want to walk her home again? Its sweet but…why?

"Um…I'm sorry but I think I'll go home by myself this time. Sorry." Momo said, sweetly. Kira looked down with a little disappointment but then looked up and smiled.

"Its okay. Maybe another time then." He said and momo nodded.

"Yes…another time."

Soon the bell rang and everyone got ready for their next class.

At the End of the day

The buses were all ready outside the school and when the bell rang, all the students ran outside and jumped on their bus, happy school is over for the day.

Momo went to her locker and got her books out. When she turned around, she gasp. Toushiro was walking right passed her locker. He heard her gasp and turned to face her. Momo blushed deeply as she stared into his emerald eyes and as he stared into her chocolate eyes. They stood there, staring, not saying anything until hitsugaya broke the silence.

"Um…bye" he said, not knowing what else to say.

"B-b-bye!" she stuttered, her blush increasing. He smirked and continued on his way out while momo stands there in a daze.

_'Wow…did he…did he just smile at me…no he smirked….but still…it was…nice'_ she thought as she started to head home, still in a daze.

But she didn't know that she was being watched by someone.

"Soon, hinamori momo, you will be in my arms and mine alone." The person said as he left the school as well.

* * *

**Me: OH YEAH! Another chapter! But this is only one. I have to update my other stories, which by the way readers, you should so check out!**

**Hitsugaya: yeah, yeah. I bet you won't update until 7 months later!**

**Me: oh yeah? Well I bet I can update before then!**

**Hitsugaya: your on! If I win, you have to do whatever I say for a year!**

**Me: and if I win, you have to be nicer to me and do whatever I say for a year!**

**Hitsugaya: deal!**

**Me: deal!**

**Hinamori: I have a bad feeling about this -.-'**

**Me: don't worry, I know im going to win this!**

**Hitsugaya: in your dreams.**

**Hinamori: (sigh) plz review and plz no flames. If there is an error plz tell us nicely!**

**Me: oh! And I need couples! ichigoxorihime, ichigoxrukia, rukiaxrenji, or orihimexishida? Give me couples! I need to know!**

**Hinamori: That's it for now!**

**Me: Until next time! Peace!**


	10. Chapter 10: Mall Trouble

**Me: Hi there! I'm back!**

**Hitsugaya: I win**

**Me: WHAT!!!!!**

**Hitsugaya: your due date has past**

**Me: um no I still have one more month! Which means…**

**Hitsugaya: 0.o**

**Me: that's right! I win! Oh yeah!**

**Hitsugaya: …**

**Hinamori: maybe next time, shiro-chan.**

**Me: Oh yeah! Victory dance! (starts dancing)**

**Hitsugaya: damnit…so close….one more month…just one more month…**

**Me: You know what this means, right, shiro-chan?**

**Hitsugaya: ….**

**Me: you have to be nice and call me…** **Yuumei!**

**Hitsugaya: why?!**

**Me: because I always wanted a Japanese name!**

**Hinamori: doesn't that mean 'Dark and light'?**

**Me: fits me perfectly!**

**Hitsugaya: (mutters) I'll say…**

**Me: what did you say?**

**Hitsugaya: n-nothing!**

**Hinamori: Yuumei doesn't own bleach**

**Me: but i do own shiro-chan!**

**Hitsugaya: no you don't!**

**Me: I do now! (evil grin)**

* * *

Next week came by very slowly for momo and her new friends. Momo had a little trouble finding her classes once and awhile but luckily she had Rukia to help her get there on time. Toushiro, as cold as ever, barely talk to momo. Sure, they talk once in awhile but that's it. Kira walks momo home once and awhile, always talking about random things. It was now lunch and they all decided to eat outside since it was so nice out.

"Lunch looks eatable this time." Renji said as he poked at his cheese pizza.

"Yeah it does for once." Ichigo agreed as he took a bite out of his pizza. Surprising, it was good.

"So momo, how do you like it here so far?" Orihime asked. Everyone turned to look at her which made her blush.

"I think its v-very nice h-here. I like it." Momo said with a smile.

"Good! I'm glad." Matsumoto said, "And since your still new to this place, how about we all go to the mall this weekend."

"That's a great idea! Let's do it!" Rukia said happily.

"Ah sorry but me and the guys already have plans." Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, we're playing basketball at Hitsugaya's house." Renji said.

"……" Toushiro just nodded his head in agreement.

"But if you come you'll be able to get a new game." Matsumoto said with an evil grin. Ichigo and Renji looked at each other, debating if they should go or not.

"I think it's a great idea." Kira said, "We can show momo around afterwards."

"Now your talking!" Matsumoto jumped up, "This weekend, we will all go to the mall!"

"W-Wait! We didn't agree to this!" Renji shouted.

"Yeah!" Ichigo agreed.

"So I guess you guys don't want new games that are cheap and are sold nowhere else in the world!" Matsumoto said with another evil grin. They both gulped and looked at Toushiro, who looked very interested.

"New games, huh?" he said with a smirk, "Sure, why not."

Matsumoto, Orihime, and Rukia cheered while Momo's heart was pounding fast.

'_H-He's coming?! I cant believe it! And that smirk was utterly sexy!'_ she thought but they were stopped when she felt orihime grab her shoulder.

"Isn't this great? We all get to go on a shopping trip!" she said happily. Momo smiled at her friend.

"Yeah, I can't wait!"

**-:-HST-:-**

The weekend came quickly. Momo was so excided, she barely got any sleep! She sat on her couch, dress and ready to go. She was wearing a lime tank top with a light green shirt with sleeves that only went down to her elbow and navy blue jeans. She sat anxiously waiting for her friends to come.

"They said that they would be here at 12:00 and it already 12: 26." She said to herself. Momo sighed and decided to watch some T.V. Her mom had to work and her sister was going in late so she was still in her room, sleeping. Just then the door bell rung and momo jumped to her feet. She ran to the door and opened it. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped when she saw the person at her door.

"T-Toushiro?!" she squeaked. He was wearing a long sleeve blue shirt with an blue ice dragon on it and navy blue slacks.

"Matsumoto told me that since I live closer to you, I should come pick you up." He said calmy. Momo froze. Toushiro. The Toushiro Hitsugaya was standing at her door step, telling her that he came to pick her up and that he lives near her!

Ok, now how awesome is that!

"Y-You live near m-me?!" she stuttered.

"Yeah, I found out last week when I saw you walk home with kira." He said coolly, "So, you ready to go?". Momo slowly nodded, grabbed her peach shoulder strap purse, and walked out the house. When Toushiro walked up to his car, momo jaw dropped again. It was a dark blue convertible with black dragons on either side of the car.

'_Wow,'_ momo thought, slowly approaching the car, _'This is one nice set of wheels!'_ What shocked momo even more was that Toushiro open the door for her.

Ok, now this is official, this has to be a dream!

When momo got in, he closed the door and then got in on the other side and drove off. It was quiet in the car since he didn't have the radio on. Since Toushiro didn't like quiet that much, he decide to start a conversation.

"So…what's your favorite subject?" he asked. Momo, who was looking out the window, turned around to look at him.

"Um, its music. I like the piano…well…you already know that." She said blushing a bit at the thought that he found about her little secret.

"Yeah, you should be a pianist when you grow up." He suggested.

"Yeah that's what I was planning to be when I grow up! What about you? What do you want to be when you grow?"

"Well…I haven't decided yet. I'm still trying to enjoy my teen life while I can." Momo looked at him. I mean she could understand that he didn't want to rush to become an adult, neither did she, but there as to be something that he is good at.

"Are you good at anything?" momo asked. Toushiro took a moment before responding.

"Well I do like to fix cars." He said, "I found this car in the dump and fixed it up pretty good." Momo eyes went wide. He could have never guessed a cool car like this was in the dump!

"Wow…" she said.

"Yeah, you should have seen it before. It looked like big foot came and stepped on it good!" he said with a smirk. Momo couldn't help but giggle. He took a side glance at her.

"You think that's funny?" he asked and momo nodded, "Well I have few more jokes if you want to hear some." Momo nodded her head again and smiled. That was the first time momo smiled like that at Toushiro before.

_'What a nice smile. She should smile like that more often. It seems familiar somehow.'_ He thought, "Ok so the mother tells her daughter 'whenever you hear me sayoh oh oh, that means I'm making cake." He said. Momo nodded her head to show that she was listening.

"So one day, the daughter came home from school early. The mother didn't hear her come in, so the daughter went upstairs to her mother's room and heard her mom say 'oh oh oh'. Then next day, the daughter went up to her mother and said 'I heard you were making a cake.' And the mother asked 'how do you know that?' the daughter said 'because I licked the frosting!'".

**(A/N: My friend told me this joke and it took awhile for me to get it. If you get this joke, I know it sounds so wrong but i couldnt help myself.)**

Momo sat there for a moment until she finally got it. Her eyes went wide and then before she knew it, she was laughing. Toushiro smirk grew as he watched the girl laugh at his joke.

_'This isn't as bad as I thought it would be.'_ He thought and the rest of the way was filled with crazy jokes and laughter.

**-:-HST-:-**

Matsumoto and rest of their friends waited outside the mall, waiting for two people. Matsumoto got irritated.

"What's taking them so long!? They don't live that far from the mall!" she said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they will be here any minute." Renji said, trying to calm her down. It seemed to work. Matsumoto sighed and leaned against the wall behind her.

"I hope they would hurry up." She said.

"By the way, has anyone seen ishida and chad?" orihime asked.

"Ishida said he had to grocery shopping and then a knitting shop. Chad had Football practice, so he couldn't come either." Ichigo explained.

"Oh, okay!" she said with a smile, making ichigo blush a little.

A few minutes later, Toushiro and Momo came and parked near the front. Everyone dropped their jaws at the sight. What sight? The sight of the two smiling and laughing. It is MEGA rare to see Toushiro as happy as he was now. As the two approached, their laughter and smiles slowly faded away. Well…Momo was still giggling a bit but that stopped completely when she saw her friends faces.

"What's wrong?" she asked, tiling her head a bit in confusion. They closed their jaws and Rukia was the first to speak.

"W-What happened?" she asked, eyes wide like everyone else.

"What do you mean?" Momo asked, still confused. Rukia shook her head.

"No, nothing, never mind." Momo was about to say something but was cut of by Toushiro.

"Are we going in the mall or are we going to stand out here like morons?" Toushiro said with his frown back in place. Matsumoto jumped up from the wall and yelled,

"Lets go!"

They walked into the mall and Momo gasped in shock. The mall was huge! It looked big on the outside but inside was completely amazing! There were so many people and stores that just screamed 'Come to me!'. At that moment, Momo felt like crying.

"Well lets get going!" Matsumoto said and grabbed Momo, Rukia, and Orihime into the mall while the boys followed.

**-:-HST-:-**

Ok. Heres the deal! Me and the girl are going to show hinamori the time of her life! You guys can go to the arcade if you want." Matsumoto explain.

"If we were going to split up, what was the point of bring us here?" Ichigo asked.

"Because when we pick out our cloth, we want your opinion on how we look of course!" she said with a big goofy grin. With that said, they separated, but not until hinamori took one last look at hitsugaya.

**-:-HST-:-**

**With the Girls**

As soon as they separated, the girls went straight toward 2Cute. The store was filled with cute tops and hot pants. The girl split up in a second, leaving a confused hinamori to wonder on her own.

"OMG!!! I love this top!" Matsumoto said, lifting it up. It was a black Japanese style shirt with pink flowers on the collar, sleeves and a flower that went from the left shoulder to the bottom right corner. She looked at the price and put the shirt back.

"Well its not that cute.."

Momo walked around until she spotted a shirt that was in a corner. It was a green strap top, crunched up in the front with a jean jacket. Then just below it was a jean skirt that went down to her knees. Momo instantly fell in love with the outfit. She looked at the price tag and frowned.

"I cant afford this." She said with a sad tone. Her friends must have heard her because in a few seconds they were looking at the outfit momo wanted. Momo jumped by her friends sudden appearance.

"Do you want this, hinamori?" rukia asked. Momo slowly nodded.

"I do but I don't have enough money." She said.

"Well then how about we help you." Orihime said with a smile.

"Yeah, we can split our money and give it to you." Rukia said, also smiling.

"No, no! Please don't do that for me! Its okay, really" momo protested by waving her hands.

"Nonsense! We're your friends! This is what friends do for each other." Matsumoto said. Momo felt she could cry, but held back her tears and smiled.

"Thanks you guys!" All of them went up to the cashier with the outfit in hand, and split the price. Once they paid for the outfit, they left to go more shopping.

**With the Boys**

**  
**Hitsugaya and the boys all headed towards the arcade room, where all the best games are. Renji and Ichigo went straight towards a game called 'Hollow Slayer' where u take a sword and slay the white mask monsters. The two of them always get the same high scores and they can never settle it.

"You're going down, Ichigo!" Renji said picking up one of the swords.

"Bring it, Renji!" Ichigo said picking up the other sword. They both put in a coin and the battle began.

Hitsugaya went over towards a basketball game where you have to get as many balls as you can into the hoop as possible. He put a coin in the machine and began shooting hoops. Kira saw him and walked over to the court next to him. Hitsugaya was about to shoot when he notice kira putting in a coin and picking up one of the miniature balls. Then kira turned his head.

"How about we have a little match? Whoever gets the most balls inside the basket wins." He said with a smile. Hitsugaya looked at him for a moment and then he responded

"Sure, why not." He said calmly. They both took there basketballs and began to shoot.

Another battle has begun.

**With the Girls**

The girls were shopping left to right. Buying whatever they could. Of course, the girls chipped in some money so momo can get something, no matter how hard she protested. Soon, they all sat down a bench that surrounded a fountain. It was in the shape of an angel with long hair with a round shape vase that was pouring water into the base below it.

"Man, am I tired!" Matsumoto said, fanning herself with her hand.

"Same. I haven't done this much shopping in months!" rukia said, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, I'm getting hungry. Lets go find the guys and then hit the food court." Orihime suggested. All the girls nodded, grabbed all their shopping bags and went the one place they knew the guys would be.

**-:-HST-:-**

When they reached their destination, they noticed a big crowd surrounding two places. The girls pushed their way up front to the first crowd. Matsumoto, Rukia, and Orihime weren't surprise when they saw Ichigo and Renji swing the swords around, trying to get a high score.

"Your…going down…Renji!" ichigo said.

"That's what you….say Strawberry!" renji said.

The three girls sweat dropped at the sight.

"What are they doing?" asked momo, confused.

"This is something they do every time they come. They both fight on this game to see who gets the high score, but they always get ties. So they wont stop playing until 1) the game is over or 2) they run out of coins." Rukia explained. Momo nodded her head and then asked another question.

"If Ichigo and Renji are here, then where is hitsugaya and Kira?" All the girls looked over to the other crowd. They made their way to the front of the second crowd and the girls eyes widen with shock. It wasn't from seeing hitsugaya playing basketball…

It was Kira, who was surprisingly good at it.

The girls looked up on the score board above them. They had the same amount of points, which means that kira is just as good as hitsugaya.

"Wow, I never seen kira play this good at basketball before." Orihime said.

"Neither have I" rukia said. Matsumoto was about to say something but someone pushed her from behind. She turned around, ready to yell but stop when she the person's face. He had short white hair and his eyes were closed and he was smiling. He look oddly familiar.

"I'm very sorry miss. The crowd keeps pushing me. I hope you aren't hurt." He said. Matsumoto blushed and shook her head.

"N-No not at all." She stuttered. The person's grin grew bigger making her blush even more. So she quickly turn her gaze on the match, trying not to faint from the heat. The two players had only 10 seconds left. Momo's eyes looked back and forth between Hitsugaya and Kira. She didn't know who to root for she decided to keep quiet while in her mind, she was kind rooting for Hitsugaya. At the same, also rooting for Kira.

Everything became in slow motion

10

They both got another ball and shot again.

9

The crowd was shouting and getting excited.

8

Matsumoto, Orihime, Rukia, and Momo all leaned forward.

7

Both got another ball in the hoop.

6

Hearts were pounding as they watch the final match.

5

The mystery person smiled at this match but also taking some glances at the orange head woman in front of him.

4

Hitsugaya and Kira got ready to shoot.

3

Everyone stopped breathing.

2

The ball left their hands and went flying towards the basket.

1

* * *

**Me: I love making cliffy! That makes everyone anxious about what will happen next!**

**Hinamori: Oh man! I really want to see who won! (pouts)**

**Me: Awwww your so cute when you pout. (hugs hinamori) but im afraid you and shiro-chan will have to wait.**

**Hitsugaya: grrrrrr**

**Me: say my name shiro-chan.**

**Hitsugaya: ….**

**Me: SAY IT!!!**

**Hitsugaya: (mutters) Yuumei**

**Me: eh? Cant here you.**

**Hitsugaya: (louder) Yuumei!**

**Me: good boy!**

**Hitsugaya: grrrrr.**

**Hinamori: um…plz review and we are sorry Yuumei took so long.**

**Me: blame school, not me. Got midterms now so it will be hard to update.**

**Hinamori: until next time!**

**Me: Ja'ne!**


	11. Chapter 11: Club Trouble

**Me: I hate school!!**

**Hinamori: is that why you took awhile to update?**

**Me: yeah…I bet shiro-chan missed me a lot!**

**Hitsugaya: not even a little **

**Me: WHAT!! **

**Hitsugaya: I was fine w/o you**

**Me: grrrrrrrr!**

**Hinamori: um Toushiro I think you should stop being mean to her**

**Hitsugaya: w/e**

**Me: That's it **(brings out some weird looking necklace with purple beads on it and puts around hitsugaya's neck)

**Hitsugaya: what the hell is this?**

**Me: Heh **

**Hitsugaya: **(tries to take it off but couldn't)

**Me: sit!**

**Hitsugaya: **(beads glow and then becomes so heavy that hitsugaya fall face first into the ground) **what…?**

**Hinamori: what is that?**

**Me: well you see, I got this priest to make it for me! She made the same kind of necklace for someone else too! Now anytime he gets cranky, all I have to do is tell him to sit!**

**Hitsugaya: **(beads got heavy again and more pressure was put upon him) **Damnit! Get this thing off me!!**

**Me: Nope! Now say my name!**

**Hitsugaya: humph!**

**Me: Do it or else I'll say the's' word!**

**Hitsugaya: **(gulp) **Yuumei**

**Me: Thank you**

**Hinamori: Are you okay Toushiro?**

**Me: he'll be fine! Hitsugaya, how about you do the disclaimer!**

**Hitsugaya: Yuumei does not own us at all **(whisper)** thank god**

**Me: Did you say something?**

**Hitsugaya: Nope!**

**Me: Thought so**

* * *

**Recap**

_5_

_The mystery person smiled at this match but also taking some glances at the orange head woman in front of him._

_4_

_Hitsugaya and Kira got ready to shoot._

_3_

_Everyone stopped breathing._

_2_

_The ball left their hands and went flying towards the basket._

_1_

Only one ball went into the basket, the other missed. The one that went in was from…

"Awesome! You won Toushiro!" Said Matsumoto, smiling. Everyone cheered and jumped with joy. Hey, you can't blame them. That was the best basket ball match ever! Toushiro smirked at his victory and turned towards kira, who was smiling at him.

"That was a good match." He said, "We should have another good match." He stuck out his hand and Toushiro gave his hand to him. They shook and then looked at the crowd which was slowly decreasing. When everyone left, the only people were orihime, rukia, matsumoto, ichigo, renji, kira, toushiro and hinamori. Matsumoto notice that the mystery person disappeared. She was a little disappointed.

_'I feel like I know him somewhere.'_ He thought but shrugged and turned toward her friends.

"You guys were amazing!" Orihime said, with her usual smile.

"Yeah, I didn't know you played basketball" Renji said. Him and Ichigo, once again had a tie.

"You should join the team." Ichigo suggested. Kira shook his head.

"No thanks. I got a lot of stuff to do so I wouldn't enough time to play." Hinamori smiled at him.

"That was amazing, kira!" Kira blushed and smiled. Hinamori turned to face toushiro, blushing.

"You were also good too, toushiro." Toushiro smirked, making her blush even more. Matsumoto clapped her hands to get everyone attention.

"Come on, let's get going. I want to get home and relax!" she said, stretching. They all nodded and all headed towards the exit.

**~*HST*~**

Toushiro dropped Momo (yeah I know. I keep switching her first name and last cuz I can't pick and the same with hitsugaya. So sorry) off in front of her house. At first, she hesitated to get out of the car. She slowly turned to face the driver, only to see him staring right back. When they made eye contact, they blushed and turned away.

"U-Um I g-guess I-I see you later." Momo stuttered. Toushiro nodded, still not looking at her. When she open the door, toushiro suddenly grabbed her hand.

"Wait!" he said. But when he grabbed her hand, something flashed in both of their head.

~*~*~

_A little boy and a little girl ran in the forest laughing and smiling. The little boy chased after the girl. The girl giggled as she ran faster, but then she tripped on the tree root. She looked down at her knee and saw that it was bleeding. The girl started to cry. When the boy caught up with her, his eyes went wide at the sight of blood. The girl kept on crying as the boy knelt down next to her. The boy turned around and gestured her to get on his back. She shook her head but the boy glared at her and she ended up on his back. The boy, even though he was struggling, carried the injured girl home._

~*~*~

They quickly separated their hands; both of their eyes were wide. They had no idea what had just happen and they didn't want to try it again. Momo quickly got out of the car, saying goodbye before she ran to the door and closed it shut. For a moment, Toushiro just sat there, trying to figure out what had just happen. When he couldn't think of anything, he decided to drive home, which was pretty short. After he got home, ate, took a shower and got ready for bed. But he couldn't stop thinking about what happen when she touch momo's hand. That weird image of the boy and girl. Sadly he couldn't see their faces so he didn't know who they were. But he had this strange feeling that he knew them somehow. He shrugged it off and did his best to fall asleep. At the same time, Momo was also trying to sleep but failed since that image kept playing over and over again. Why did that happen? How did it happen? What was that all about? Momo dug her hands into her hair.

"Ah! What's going on!?" she yelled. Luckily, her sister was sleeping heavily. Even an earthquake couldn't wake her up. Momo sighed and then looked at the time. It read 10:00 pm. She sighed and laid on her side.

_'I have a feeling that my life is going to be harder then I expected.'_ And with that thought, she fell asleep.

**~*HST*~**

The weekend came to an end and everyone went back to school, even though they with they didn't have school at all. (Isn't that what all us want? No school?) Everyone was talking about random stuff including Toushiro and the others. While they were talking, momo and toushiro were thinking about what had happen when their hands touched. That little boy and girl, they both looked so familiar to them but they couldn't place it. They were both so busy thinking about it that they didn't here their friends call them.

"Hey! Are you there? Hello?" Orihime said, waving her hands in front of their face. They blinked out of their trance and a look of confustion was on their faces.

"You guys were out of it," Rukia said, "What's wrong with you too? You both haven't said a word. Especially you, Momo. Is everything okay?" Everyone looked at her, making her blush hard.

"Um, I'm fine! Don't worry! There as been a lot on my mind since I'm still new and all." She said, smiling weakly. Toushiro just crossed his arms and looked out the window. Matsumoto looked from momo to toushiro and then back to again.

_'Hmmm, something must have happened between those two.'_ She thought and an evil grin was on her face, _'I'm going to find out what happen even if it kills me!'_

**After School**

Everyone who had an activity after went to their clubs. Toushiro, Renji, and Ichigo had basketball practice, Chad had football practice, Uryu had the knitting club, Orihime had the cooking club (even though no one would eat her food except matsumoto), Rukia went had student council, Kira had creative writing club, and Matsumoto had the newspaper club.

That only left Momo.

"Are you good at anything?" Rukia asked. Momo shook her head.

"I'm not good at anything." She said, looking down a bit, a shamed.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you're good at something!" Orihime said, trying to cheer her up. Momo looked at her and smiled.

"Well I am good at playing the piano." She said and took a quick side look at Toushiro, who had his arms cross and looking straight at her. Momo blushed and looked back the others.

"Then you can join band!" Matsumoto said, "You can play any instrument your good at!" Momo thought about for a moment.

_'I do like music and the piano is my favorite instrument…'_ she thought and then nodded her head.

"Okay, I'll give it a try!" She said smiling and everyone smiled back. Once they told her where to go, they all went to their clubs.

**Basketball Practice**

"Catch!" said Ichigo to Renji as he pass the ball to him. Renji caught it and dribbled it to the basket, but another teen from the other team blocked his pass. Renji tried to pass him but he kept blocking his path.

"Damnit" He cursed. He saw another from his team and passed to him. The guy caught it and got to the basket. When he was about to throw it, a white blur took the ball and ran with it. Toushiro bounce the ball and passed it to another team member. He caught it and was going to pass it to some else when Ichigo stole the ball and passed it to renji and then he passed it back. Back and forth they passed the ball. Ichigo had the ball and ran towards the basket but toushiro hit the ball out of his hand and his team mate caught and passed it Toushiro. He ran towards the other basket. Ichigo and Renji were on either side from him. Toushiro side glanced at both them and then jumped in the air just as the both of them were going to try to take the ball. Toushiro slam dunk the ball into the basket, giving his team victory. He smirked before he drop down.

"We can never beat you, man." Renji said, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"That's why he's the team captain." Ichigo said, smirking at the white headed teen.

"If you keep practicing, you can be able to get better at throwing the ball before the other team gets it." Toushiro said. Ichigo and Renji nodded their heads.

"Let's get some water, my throat is dry as hell!" Renji said, heading other to the bench. The other two followed. They took their water bottle out of their bags and chugged most of their water. Ichigo looked at the cheerleaders, who were practicing their routine. The cheerleader captain was telling them what they had to do and what the weren't doing.

"No! You have to get you leg higher!" Sakura yelled at a girl, who seemed like she was having trouble lifting her leg up. She lost her balance and fell on her back.

"Ouch!" the girl said.

"That was terrible, kiki! You need to work harder or else we will never make it to the cheerleader competition!" Sakura yelled at her. Kiki flinched and got up and tried again which ended up with her on the floor again. Sakura sighed heavily.

"You're hopeless! Just hopeless!" Her eyes caught a glimpse at the basketball team. There, she saw Ichigo and Renji talking about something funny since they were both laughing. But that's not all she saw.

Toushiro was seating with them.

And looking straight at her.

Sakura blushed and waved at him, making him frown even more. With one more glare at kiki, she skipped towards him. When she was right in front of him, she smiled sweetly. Ichigo and Renji turn to look at her. She paid no mind to them.

"Hey there, Toushiro." She said softly, "I was thinking that maybe after practice we can go get something to eat?" Toushiro looked at her and then kiki, who was still having trouble, and then back at the pink headed girl.

"No thanks. I don't go out with bullies who treat there teammates like trash." He said in a stern voice. Sakura eyes went wide and her jaw dropped at that. With that said, Toushiro walked back on the basketball court.

"Come on, we still got to practice some more." He said to Ichigo and Renji. They got up and ran towards him, leaving a shocked sakura standing there with her mouth wide open.

"Nice one, captain!" Renji said, liking sakura's expression.

"Hm…" toushiro said as he grabbed to ball, "I just don't like it when others pick on people who are weaker then them."

"But what about…" Ichigo started but couldn't finish since the ball was thrown in his hands.

"Let's go!" Toushiro said and the game began

**Band Club**

"So you want to join?" asked to captain of the band club, Jūshirō Ukitake.

"Yes sir!" momo said, standing straight not moving at all. Ukitake put a hand on her shoulder, making her jump a bit.

"Relax, no need to be frighten. Just tell me what instument your good at playing." He said, making her relax.

"The piano." She said and he smiled at her.

"Good, we need a piaonist." He coughed hard, making momo worried.

"Are you okay? Do you need to see the nurse?" she asked, afraid of what was going on. He shook his head, doing his best not to cough.

"Don't worry! I have this illness that has been going on for awhile. I have a medicne that helps with it. But sadly, I left it at home so I'm just going to have to deal until I get home." Momo looked very worried. She didn't like not being able to help some one. Like her mom, who couldn't leave an injured person in a dangerous situation.

"For now," Ukitake said, his cough quieting down, "Let's get you started, shall we?" He said and show her around, telling her things she needs to know about being in the band.

**~*HST*~**

Once all the after school activies were done, they either walked,drove, or ride the bus to get home. Rukia and Orihime rode the bus, Matsumoto was getting picked up by her mother, Ichigo and Renji were driving home, Chad and Uyrau walked home, and Momo was walking while Toushiro drove.

"Wait! Your letting her walk home, hitsugaya?!" Matsumoto said, shcoked. Toushiro looked at her, confused.

"Um…yeah. Is there a problem?" he asked.

"Yes! You guys live so close to each other, you should at least drive her home!"

"I could walk her home!" Kira said, "Of course, if momo doesn't mind?" Momo shook her head.

"No, I don't mind." She said smiling sweetly. But Matsumoto wouldn't allow it.

"No! You live further away! You have to take the bus or else you will be home late and your mom is already mad that you keep coming home late!" Kira frowned but knew she was right. If he came home late again, his life would be a nightmare. He sighed and turned to look at momo.

"I'm sorry. She's right, my mom would have a fit." Kira said, sadly. Momo nodded her head in understanding.

"Its okay." Matsumoto smirked in victory.

"So the only choice left is for hitsugaya to drive her home!" Momo blushed while Toushiro looked annyed.

"Why are you trying so hard to get him to drive her home?" Ichigo asked.

"I told you! I don't want momo to walk home alone and beside they live so close to each other, why not?" Matsumoto said, grinning. Toushiro sighed.

_'Might as well. She right, we do live close and it wouldn't be right to let her walk home when its almost dark. But I'm still worried about what happen.'_ He thought, _'Maybe if we don't touch then we should be fine.'_

"Alright." Everyone turns to face Toushiro.

"What?" Momo asked.

"I said alright, I'll drive her home." He said, crossing his arms.

"Well since this is settle, I think it would be a good idea if we all go home." Ichigo said and everyone agreed. With one last good bye, they all left.

**~*HST*~**

Toushiro and Momo drove in silence, not feeling like talking. After all, the whole image thing in their heads were still bothering them. Once and a while, Toushiro would take a few side glances at Momo and she would do the same. Sometimes they would have eye contact but then they would look away, blushing. When they reach momo's house, neither of them moved. They were quiet and the only noice was the engine running.

"Um thanks for the ride…again." She said with a nervous smile. He nodded his head. Both of them made eye contact but this time, they didn't turn away. They just looked into each other eyes as if they were looking inside each other soul. Their hearts were pounding hard and they had trouble breathing. Unconciously, they slowly lean towrads each other. Closer and closer they got. Both of them closed their eyes. Just when their lips were 2 inches away from each other, the same familiar flash in their heads, making their eyes open wide.

**~*~*~**

_The little boy carried the injured girl to a cottage and put her down on the steps. The boy ran inside, leaving the girl alone. She cried because the pain increased. Soon the boy came out with an elderly wom__an. Her eyes went wide as she saw the scrape on the little girl's knee. The woman told the boy something and he ran inside. The women sat next to the girl and put her arms around her, giving her a hug. The girl hugged back, still crying. The boy came out with a little box with a bucket full of water and a wash cloth . The woman took the cloth and put it in the water, squeezed it and then slowly wipe off the dirt and blood. The girl scream with pain. The boy sat down on the other side of her and grabbed her hand and sqeeszed it. She squeezed back. Once the old woman was done washing it, she open the box and pulled out long white bandages and slowly wrapped it around the girl's knee. When she was done, she smiled. The girl sniffled a bit before she smiled right back. The woman went back inside, leaving the children alone. The girl was still sniffling while still holding the boy's hand. The little boy wiped her tears away with the back of his hand. The girl looked at him and smiled. The boy blushed and looked away, making the girl laugh. The boy turned back to her, yelling at her which only made her laugh harder. The boy crossed his arms and looked away again. The little girl giggled and lean in to kiss him on the cheek. The boy's face went completely red, making the girl laugh again. The girl spoke and told him…_

"_Thank you" _

**~*~*~**

Toushiro and momo blinked and realized that it happened again.

"What was…" Toushiro said.

"That?" Momo finished. That was when they notice how close their faces were. They jumped back, hearts, once again, pounding.

"Uh I should be going now…" momo said, blushing.

"Yeah…" toushiro said, also blushing. Momo got out of the car and went to the door and unlocked it. She took a quick glance over her shoulder, where toushiro sat. She waved before she went inside. When she went inside, toushiro drove to his house. But in both of their minds, they knew that they wouldn't get any sleep tonight.

* * *

**Me: Ah, I think that will make up for my late update!!**

**Hinamori: I like it!**

**Hitsugaya: its okay.**

**Me: YAY!! Shiro-chan likes it!**

**Hitsugaya: Stop calling me that!**

**Me: What? Only momo-chan can call you that?**

**Hitsugaya: …**

**Me: So cruel**

**Hitsugaya: w/e**

**Me: grrrrrr**

**Hinamori: Uh toushiro I think – **

**Me: SIT!**

**Hitsugaya: **(crashes to the ground) **Ah!**

**Hinamori: Oh! Shiro-chan!**

**Me: Hmph! Maybe next time, you will know better to respect me!**

**Hitsugaya: Why should I – **

**Me: SIT!**

**Hitsugaya: OUCH!!**

**Me: Plz review! **(smiles sweetly)

**Hitsugaya: ****damn y – **

**Me: Sit!**

**Hisugaya: AHHH!!**

**Hinamori: -.-' I think you should be quiet now, shiro-chan.**

**Hitsugaya: y-yeah **


	12. Chapter 12: Fight Trouble

**Me: Hello hello!**

**Hinamori: Hey long time no see. Where have you been?**

**Me: school, work, grades, friend trouble ugh**

**Hinamori: It must be tough for you**

**Me: You have no idea. Speaking of tough, where's toushiro?**

**Hinamori: Oh, he didn't want to come out today**

**Me: Why?**

**Hinamori: He's trying to get those beads off his neck.**

**Me: Really now? So where is he?**

**Hinamori: Back stage I think.**

**Me: uh huh…**(shouts) **Sit! **(hears a crash in the back)** yup he's there alright!**

**Hinamori: o.o**

**Me: momo-chan be a dear and fetch him for me**

**Hinamori: o-ok…**(goes back stage)

**Me: While she's getting him, I guess I'll have to do the disclaimer!**

(hears in the back)** I'm not going out there! She gonna say sit and hurt me again! I'm not going!////But shiro-chan…////No!**

**Me: Sit! **(hears him scream)** ahhh music to my ears! I do not own them but I own toushiro now **(grins evilly)

(from the back)** damn her….**

**Me: Sit!**

**Hitsugaya: AHHHH!!!**

* * *

The next morning, momo woke to the sound of her mom screaming at her.

"Your gonna be late to school!" Momo jumped up out of bed and ran to the bath room, passing her tired sister, who watch her run and slam the door shut. She sighed.

"Why doesn't she just get an alarm clock?" Momo quickly got cleaned up and instead of wearing her hair in a bun, she let it down. She smiled at herself before she quickly ran downstairs.

"Sorry I woke up late again!" She said as she quickly sat down and ate her breakfast fastly.

"Its ok but if you eat too quickly, you'll have a stomach ache again." Her mother said. Momo remember the last time she had a stomach ache. God that was horrible! She felt like she was going to throw up. She shook her head and looked at the time.

"Oh my god, I'm gonna be late!" She shouted as she rushed out the door.

"Bye!" she said before closing the door.

"Have a nice day!" her mom said back. Momo ran down the street, hoping she could make it on time.

"I cant believe I'm gonna be late again! I would have woken up early but I didn't get any sleep because…" She started to think about what happen the other day.

_'That was so weird. Once we touched, a picture or more like a scene popped into my head. And by the way he looked, he saw it as well. That's so strange but why does it feel so familiar?'_ She thought but she was too busy thinking to see someone in front of her. She ran right into that person. Momo fell backwards on her butt and her books and papers went everywhere.

"Ouch…" she said, wincing.

"Are you okay?" asked a familiar voice. Her eyes went wide as she slowly looked up at the person she ran into.

"O-Oh t-toushiro! I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you like that!" She said as a small blush appeared on her face.

"Its okay but its hitsugaya. I don't like people calling me by my first name." he said as he bend down and started to pick up her stuff.

"Oh…ok." She muttered and also started to pick up her things. They both reached for a piece of paper and their hands touch. They immediately took their hands back. They stared at each other with wide eyes.

_'It didn't happen again'_ momo thought as she continued to stare. They kept staring at each other for a few more minutes before turning away. Hitsugaya gave her books and papers back. She took them slowly.

"Thanks" She said, almost a whisper. He nodded and got up. He started to stick his hand out to help her up but hesitated. Momo finished putting her things in her back and looked up at him to see him sticking his hand out. She reached out but hesitated.

_'What if it happens again?'_ she thought but shook her head and slowly took his hand. Surprisingly, nothing happen. Relief washed over them both as hitsugaya helped her up.

"We better get going." He said and started to walk to school. She just nodded and walked next to him. Neither of them said anything to each other the whole way there.

**_~*HST*~_**

It was lunch and everyone decided to eat outside. Hitsugaya, Ichigo and Renji went somewhere else to eat.

"Man, I cant wait till Saturday!" Orihime said as she ate her strange food.

"What's going on Saturday?" Rukia asked.

"There's going to be a basketball game! Since Ichigo, Toushiro, and Renji are on the team, I thought it would be an awesome idea if we all go and watch them." She said with a big smile on her face.

"Oh yea, I almost forgot about that.", Rukia said, "We should go to cheer them on."

"That's an excellent idea!" Nanao agreed.

"Alright! So we're all going to cheer them on!," Matsumoto shouted an then looked at momo, "Your coming to right?"

"Uh I guess." She said. Matsumoto smiled and hugged her.

"That's great! I'm sure Toushiro will love it if you came!" Everyone stared at her with wide eyes. Matsumoto looked at them with a confused face.

"What?"

"Your suffocating her!" Nanao said. Matsumoto looked down and saw the small girl's face turn blue from her big boobs.

"Oops!" She said and let go of momo, letting her breathe once again.

"Sorry about that" Momo took deep breathes and shook her head.

"Its ok." She managed to say. Orihime looked around.

"I wonder where those three went off to anyway?"

"Probably starting or causing trouble." Uryu said as he ate his lunch quietly.

"That wouldn't be surprising." Rukia sighed, "Always fighting for no reason. I'm surprised their still in school."

"Well I guess its because their pretty smart." Orihime said.

"But not as beautiful as me." Yumichicka said, flipping his hair back. Everyone sweat dropped at that. Momo looked at the direction she saw the guys go.

_'I wonder if they really are starting trouble.'_ She thought. Someone tapped her shoulder and she turned to see it was Kira.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. She shook her head and smiled.

"No, everything is okay." He nodded and smiled back.

_**~*HST*~**_

Renji punched the last guy unconscious and smirked.

"When will they ever learn?" he said as he looked at the 8 bodies on the ground, bleeding and unconscious.

"That's a warning for ya. Don't every mess with us." Ichigo said, dusting off his hand. Hitsugaya just looked at them and then walked away. The two followed.

"That was fun. Its been awhile since someone started a fight with us. It felt good to fight again." Renji said.

"Yeah, there should be more people challenging us more often." Ichigo said. Hitsugaya stayed quiet. They both noticed.

"Yo dude, whats up? You've been quiet. Arent you happy you got to fight again?" Ichigo said, grabbing his shoulder, making him stop.

"Yea, I thought you would be the most happiest." Renji said. Hitsugaya stayed quiet and then turned to face them.

"I did enjoy it but I'm tired of fighting weaklings. I want stronger opponents not these wimps." He said The two looked at each other and nodded.

"We cant blame you. It is boring to fight people who are weaker then us." Renji said.

"So what do you want to do about it?" asked Ichigo. Hitsugaya didn't say anything.

"The only thing to do is wait till someone has the guts to face us head on." He said. They both nodded and a headed towards school when they heard the bell ring.

_**~*HST*~**_

**After School (Momo's P.O.V.)**

It was after school and everyone said good bye to each other and went to their after school activities. I walked towards the music room and notice I was the first one there. So I walked in and decided to play on the piano for a bit.

_'Every time I play this, all my troubles seem to melt away. All the things that bother me are all gone. Only the piano matters now and the tones it makes.'_ I thought with my eyes close.

"Wow! That's a nice song your playing!" My eyes shot open and turned around to see a girl standing at the door way. She had copper skin dark brown eyes. Her shoulder length hair was black with red highlights which looked pretty cool. She was wearing a jean jacket and a black and red shirt with skulls on it. Her jeans were ripped in a few places and black boots. In her left hand was a guitar case.

"T-Thanks" I was able to say, blushing. The girl smiled at me.

"Hi, my name is Yuumei Tenshi and I play the guitar. Whats your name?"

"Uh its momo, momo hinamori and I play the piano." Yuumei giggled.

"I can tell by the way you play. Your really good." I blushed at that.

"Thanks."

"No problem!" She looked around and then back at me, "Guess I got here early again."

"Again?" I said, confused. She nodded.

"Yup; Usually I'm the first person here since our music teacher is badly sick, he's always late. The other kids should be coming soon." I nodded.

"You know, I'm pretty good at the guitar!" Yuumei said with a smirk, "Wanna hear?"

"Sure" I said. I've never heard anyone play the guitar in person before. She layed her guitar case down and took out an acustic guitar with a few stickers on it. Some were skulls and some were sayings like 'Parents just don't understand', Friends are forever, Boys are whatever', 'Bite Me' and some others. Yuumei put the strap from the guitar around her neck and started to strum. It was a sad but calming song. I watched as she strum the strings with her eyes close, a smile on her face. I also closed my eyes and listen to each note. When she was done we both open our eyes and looked at each other.

"So what do ya think? Pretty good, huh?" I nodded my head with a smile on my face.

"Your really good. You should be in a band." She blushed and scratched the back of her head.

"Naw, I'm not that good." She said, shyly. I shook my head.

"No, you really are!" She smiled at me.

"Thanks! You should be in a band as well." Now it was my turn to blush.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, totally! We should be in a band together!" She said with excitement. The thought of me being in a band made me kinda excited as well. Before we could say anything else to each other, more kids came in as well as Mr. Ukitake.

"Sorry for making you wait." He said, coughing a bit.

"Its okay" I said and he nodded and looked at the rest of the students.

"Alright, grab you instrument and lets begin." Everyone did what they were told. I stayed by the piano since this was my favorite instrument. Yuumei grabbed a chair and put it next to the piano. I looked at her, confused. She notice and smiled.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" I stared at her and nodded.

"Sure" She gave me a thumbs up.

"Awesome." Mr. Ukitake notice this.

"Ms. Yummei, you have to go sit in your assign seat." Yuumei pouted.

"But I want to sit next to momo!" He stared at her and then sighed.

"Alright, but only for today." Yuumei smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Ukitake!" He smiled and nodded.

"Ok, class, get your instruments ready so we can begin." Everyone got ready as well as me and Yuumei.

"Lets begin!"

_**~*HST*~**_

**Basketball Practice (Hitsugaya's P.O.V.)**

It was just another day of basketball. Renji and Ichigo passing the ball back and forth and then ichigo taking and slam dunking into the basket. We've been playing and planning out our moves for 30 minutes. Everything was going good till this group of guys came walking towards us. I knew them all too well. They were the enemy team from a different school. We always play against each other but we can never get them. Its rare for us to actually win.

"Well look what the cat dragged in. It's the Masked Monster." Renji said, crossing his arms. One of them glared at him.

"It's the The Arancar. Get it right, asshole." The guy said back.

"What you say?" Renji was about to jump at him if it wasn't for me and Ichigo holding him back.

"Chill Renji, don't let them get to you." Ichigo said, trying to calm him down, even though we all want to beat them to a pulp. One guy pushed himself to the front. I glared at him. He was leader of these losers. The one that hurt one of my teammates. He was the biggest and strongest guy in the whole team. Grimmjaw.

"Long time, no see, shorty." He said with a smirk. It took every bit of my being not to kill him.

"Yeah its been a while, you smelly cat." This time it was his turn to glare at me. We had hated nicknames for each other.

"What are you guys doing here, anyway?" Ichigo asked. They all smirked.

"Well isn't it obvious? We're here to play, of course." Grimmjaw said with a big smirk. Everyone was glaring at each other and I just kept looking at the big ugly cat in front of me.

"Fine, lets play." My whole team looked at me.

"What? Why?" Renji asked, his eyes wide.

"This is what we've been practicing for. Its time to show them how good we've become since last time." I said with confidence. They were all quiet till Ichigo spoke.

"Alright then lets do this!" he said and everyone agreed. I smirked and crossed my arms.

Let the game begin

_**~*HST*~**_

**(Momo's P.O.V.)**

After band practice, me and Yuumei walked out of the music room and outside school, laughing and smiling.

"That was another good lesson, don't cha think?" Yuumei said. I nodded.

"Yea, its really fun!" I said with a big smile. We were just about to walk out the gate when we heard something by the basketball court.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I don't know but lets check it out." Yuumei said and we both walked towards the court. We heard screams and grunts. We look around the corner from the court and gasped. Everyone was fighting against each other. They were hitting and punching each other. There was blood. Not a lot but close. We stared at it.

"Oh my gosh…What are they doing?" Yuumei said. I couldn't speak at all when I saw hitsugaya knock a guy out with a pissed off look.

_'I've never seen him like this before. What happen?'_ I thought. As we kept staring, I felt my legs shake to the point where I might fall. And that's exactly what I did. My legs gave out and I fell to the ground. My eyes never left hitsugaya.

"Momo! Come on, we better go tell someone!" Yuumei said as she pulled me up and dragged me away. I took one last glance over my shoulder and then closed my eyes shut.

**(Hitsugaya's P.O.V.)**

It was hard since we were out numbered but we somehow did it. They were all on the floor in pain. I was breathing heavily as I smirked at the big cat as he glared at me.

"Had enough?" I asked, still smirking. He staggered up, along with his other half masked monsters.

"You win this time shorty but we'll be back and we will get even." Grimmjaw threaten as he and his other monsters followed him. Me, Ichigo, and Renji were beat up good and we needed medical attention ASAP.

"We better get out of here before we get caught." Renji said, looking around to see if someone was watching.

"Yea but lets get fixed up. Maybe Orihime can heal us." Ichigo said. I nodded.

"Alright, lets get going." We ran off to find our best healer.

**(Momo's P.O.V.)**

"Come on! Hurry!" Yuumei shouted as we dragged .

"What is the meaning of this?" asked running with us.

"We saw a fight going down by the basketball court" I said. When we finally reached it, no one was there. Me and Yuumei stared in shock as he looked confused.

"N-No way! There was a fight here! I swear!" Yuumei said and then ran to the court. I chased after her and he followed. When we were on the court, we looked around.

"I found it! Theres blood on the ground right here!" Yuumei said, pointing to a few drops of blood. As I looked around, I notice there was a lot of drops of blood.

"Oh my god…" I heard him said.

"We told you! There was a fight! And I saw Hitsugaya, Ichigo and Renji fighting as well." That made his eyes go wide.

"I see…Well thank you for telling me. I'll take it from here." And then he walked away.

"Well I hope those three get what they deserve!" Yuumei said, putting her hands on her waist. I stayed silent. She noticed.

"Whats wrong? Is something a matter?" she asked and I shook my head and tried to smile.

"No, I'm okay, just tired." I lied. The real reason is because I couldn't believe hitsugaya would do something like this. Yuumei kept staring at me and I got nervous.

"Your lying but I wont pressure you to tell me so when you want to tell me, let me know okay?" she said as she gave me her cell number.

"Okay!" I said with a smile. Wow, she's very nice and pretty cool. I have a feeling we're gonna be best friends. Then we decided to walked to the front gate and said our good byes.

"See ya later!" She said.

"Yea, see ya!" I turned to walk home and my mind immediately went to what I just saw.

_'Why? Why were fighting them? What happen?' _I couldn't stop thinking about it As I continued to think, I froze and then another vision went through my mind

~*~*~

_The little girl played with her dolls peacefully. Then a group of kids saw her and went over to her. The girl got a little scared. One of the kids took her doll and ripped off the doll's head. The kids laugh as the little girl stared in horror as she saw them drop the headless doll. She slowly picked it up and began to cry. The group of kids laughed at her, only making her cry even more. The little girl put her face in her hands. Then she heard someone shout and then heard someone fighting. She was so scared, she didn't look up till someone tapped on her shoulder. She stiffened. But she heard his voice and looked up to see the little boy, bruised up, with her doll, whos head was put back on. The little girl looked at the doll and then the boy. The boy smiled and put the doll back her hands. She held on to it and notice the other kids were gone. _

"_They wont bother you anymore!" the boy said, making the girl smile. She hugged him, making the boy blush a little. He hesitated before returning the hug._

"_I'll always protect you" he said, making the girl cry with happiness._

~*~*~

I gasped as the vision ended. I thought that only happen when I touched hitsugaya. I guess I was wrong. When I calmed myself down, I began to walk again. Why do these visions keep happening? Why does it feel so familiar? I shook my head. I shouldn't think so much of it. Right now, I have to worry about what happen to hitsugaya that made him get into a fight. Whatever it was, I really hope he didn't get into too much trouble.

* * *

**Me: Ta Da! Another great chapter!**

**Hinamori: Yeah, that was good! Especially the fact that you added yourself to the story!**

**Me: Yup! I wanted to be in the spotlight as well!**

**Hitsugaya: hmph…**

**Me: Awww still in a grumpy mood?**

**Hitsugaya: I wonder why**

**Me: I only do it cuz I love you!**

**Hitsugaya: w/e**

**Me: Ouch! Your hurting my feelings!**

**Hitsugaya: Like I care**

**Me: …**

**Hinamori: Uh shiro-chan I don't think you should have said that**

**Hitsugaya: Why?**

**Me: SIT! SIT! SIT!**

**Hitsugaya: OUCH! OUCH! OUCH!**

**Hinamori: That's why-.-'**

**Me: That's what you get you baka! XP**

**Hitsugaya: Damn you…**

**Me: SIT!**

**Hitsugaya: OUCH!**

**Hinamori: Um plz review or else shiro-chan will get even more hurt.**

**Hitsugaya: Stop calling me that! Its hitsugaya.**

**Me: SIT!**

**Hitsugaya: OUCH!**

**Me: She's allowed to call you w/e she wants!**

**Hitsugaya: .…**

**Me: (smiles sweetly) plz review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Kissing trouble

**Me: Hey you guys! Nice to see ya again!**

**Hinamori: Yeah, nice to see you to!**

**Hitsugaya: …**

**Me: hm? Whats wrong shiro-chan?**

**Hitsugaya: …**

**Me: Hina-chan, whats wrong with him?**

**Hinamori: Oh he's just not going to talk for the rest of the chapter.**

**Me: Why not?**

**Hinamori: Because you tell him to sit every time he says so he decided not to speak at all. **

**Hitsugaya: …**

**Me: Oh really now? That is very smart. Looks like I wont be able to tell him to sit anymore.**

**Hitsugaya: (slams to the floor) OUCH!**

**Hinamori: O.O**

**Me: (laughs nervously) oops…my bad…**

**Hinamori: Uh…she does not own us…**

**Me: Sorry!**

**Hitsugaya: …(glares)**

**Me: -.-'**

* * *

**Recap!**

_Right now, I have to worry about what happen to hitsugaya that made him get into a fight. Whatever it was, I really hope he didn't get into too much trouble._

Hitsugaya, Ichigo, and Renji drove over to the only person they knew who could heal them right up. When they finally reach their destination, they got out of the car and walked up to the door.

"I hope she's home." Ichigo said

"Yeah, she might be a little shock at how bad we look beat up." Renji said.

"She should be use to it by now. I mean really, we always do this and we always go to her." Hitsugaya said as he knocked on the door. It was silent. He tried again. That time they heard some noise and a crash. The boys got shocked and a little worried. When the door finally open, it revealed a messy orange hair girl. She looks at them, surprised.

"Oh no! Look at you guys! Don't tell me you got into another fight" She said.

"Sadly we did orihime and since you're the best healer we know, we were hoping you could fix us up." Ichigo said. Orihime blushed and nodded her head.

"Sure, come on in." They walked inside and sat down in the living room.

"I'll be right back. I have to get my special first aid kit." She away, leaving the guys alone.

"Man, it's been awhile since I last been here." Renji said, looking around.

"Yeah, we only come when we need to be healed." Ichigo said

"Maybe we should come every once in awhile and just hang out you know" Hitsugaya said and both boys nodded in agreement. Soon, Orihime came back with her special first aid kit. She opened it up and looked at the boys.

"Alright, lets get started!" She said as she fixed them up quickly. She put some ointment on their wounds, making them disappear in a blink of an eye. The guys could never believe it even though it as happen a thousand times.

"There ya go! All fixed up! Now next time, try not to get to many wounds. I might run out and have to make some more."

"We'll try to but no promises." Renji said as they got up and walked towards.

"Oh and thanks for helping us, Orihime." Hitsugaya said and she nodded with a smile.

"Bye orihime! See ya tomorrow!" Ichigo said with a wink, making Orihime blush. When they were gone, she put her stuff away and went to look at her brother's picture.

"I wonder if one day and can tell him how I feel big brother. Maybe one day I can find the courage and we can be happy together!" she with a smile but then it faded and she sighed.

"But…I bet he likes rukia since their always together. They would make a cute couple right?" Something wet fell on her brother's picture. Orihime was confused until she realized it was her tears. She didn't bother holding them back so she just fell to the ground and cried till she fell asleep.

**_~*HST*~_**

**Momo's house (momo p.o.v)**

As soon as I came home the first thing I did was go straight to the fridge. I looked inside to find nothing good to eat. Mom must have forgotten to cook something. I sighed ad decided to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I brought the sandwich up to my room. I dropped my bag on the floor and sat down on my desk and ate my sandwich. When I was done, I worked on my homework but it was kind of hard since I kept thinking about what I saw. Blood, fist hitting anything in their way. Most importantly is when I saw hitsugaya in the middle of it all. I knew he was bad but I didn't he was _this_ bad. When I was finally done with my homework, I laid down on my back on top of the bed. I wish…I wish he wasn't so violent. He could be nicer and wouldn't fight at all. I thought about how that would work out and then shook my head.

Hitsugaya being nice…yeah right.

I closed my eyes and another scene came into my head.

_The little girl with pony tails wore a peach color summer dress. She over to a small house and there sitting on the porch was the little boy wearing a white t-shirt and blue shorts. The boy had bruises and cuts all over him. The girl gasped at what she saw. The boy looked at her and then looked away. The girl sat down next to him and looked at him with a worried expression._

"_Are you ok?" the girl asked. The boy did not respond. The girl pouted and tried to touch his face, but the boy swatted her hand away._

"_Leave me alone." He said, not looking at her_

"_You were fighting again weren't you?" The boy didn't respond and the girl sighed._

"_What am I going to do with you shiro-chan?" This time he turned around to glare at the girl._

"_I told you not to call me that!" he shouted. The girl just giggled and went inside the house. A few moments later, she came back out with a first aid kit. She sat back down and took out some cleaning stuff to wipe off the dirt off his face. The boy winced._

"_Hey be more gentle bed-wetter!" he said and the girl pouted._

"_Moe, I told you not to call me that! I don't do that that anymore!"_

"_I'll stop calling you that as soon as you stop calling me shiro-chan"_

"_But shiro-chan is so cute!" The girl smiled and the boy glared._

"_No it is not!" he yelled and girl giggled as she continued to clean his face, making winced._

"_What ever you say shiro-chan, what ever you say"_

My eyes shot opened and I sighed. That was the first time I ever heard their voices. They sound way to familiar. The girl sounded just like me a little bit and the boy…I'm not sure but I know I've heard it before. I yawned and decided to get ready to bed. Even though it its still a little early, I had a rough day and I deserve a nap. I changed into my pajamas and got right back into bed. I turned off my light and hoped tomorrow will be a better day.

**_~*HST*~_**

**The Next Day**

Momo woke up to the sound of her mother calling her. She groaned and then looked at the clock. Seeing the time, momo jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. Once she was clean and dressed, she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Momo looked at the time and knew she wouldn't be able to eat breakfast.

"I gotta get going! I don't have time for breakfast." She said, slipping on her shoes. Her mother went over to her and handed her some toast.

"You have to have something in your stomach before you go to school. It will help you pay attention." She said and momo nodded as she grabbed the toast and put it in her mouth. Then she rushed out the door and towards school while eating her breakfast.

Once she got to school, she went straight to her locker so she could get her books. As soon as she had, Momo rushed towards her classroom. Luckily, class didn't start yet which made her sigh in relive. Momo looked in the back to see her friends talking. The only people who were missing Ichigo, Renji and Toushiro. She looked around the classroom but did not see them at all. Momo walked over to her friends who stopped talking as soon as she reached them.

"Hey you guys." She said with her usual smile.

"Hey" They all said at the same time.

"Did you guys here about what happen yesterday with basket ball team from here and the other school?" Matsumoto said.

"Yeah its been going around the school. Looks like the other school challenged us and they got defeated." Rukia said

"I saw them fight; both teams were beating each other up." Hinamori said. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"You were there! Tell us what you saw! What happen!" Matsumoto said, getting very close to her.

"I think your making her nervous since your way to close." Rukia said, touching matsumoto shoulder. She looked at rukia then hinamori.

"Sorry about that. Guess I got worked up about it."

"Its ok." Hinamori said with a smile. Then she started to explain what happen and what she saw. When she was done, they were all quiet.

"Of course those three would pick a fight with the other school. No wonder their not here. Probably got in trouble." Rukia said as she sighed and shook her head.

"They stopped by my house yesterday." Orihime said, "They wanted me to heal them. They looked pretty beaten up."

"You saw them?" Rukia asked and she nodded.

"Yeah and they looked bad. Luckily with my gentle care, I got them all fixed up!" She smiled.

"Well that's good" Rukia said with a soft smile. Orihime stared at her and then looked down.

"Well if that's true then they should be coming soon." Matsumoto said with her hands on her hips.

"I'm sure they will come sooner or later." Momo said and Matsumoto sighed.

"Yeah I hope so."

Class started and no one saw the guys anywhere.

**With the guys**

Hitsugaya, Ichigo, and Renji walked out of a convenient store with bags in her hands as they decided to go to school.

"Oh man, I cant believe we missed most of our classes." Ichigo said.

"Yeah me too but we know we are going to get in trouble because of what happen yesterday." Renji said digging into his bag and eating a bag of chips.

"They were the ones who started it. We were just protecting ourselves."

"The school doesn't care about who started it. If your fighting on school grounds then you get in big trouble."

When they finally reached the school, it was lunch time so they went to find everyone sitting under a tree talking and eating. As soon as everyone saw the guys, they stopped what they were doing and looked at them.

"Captain!" Matsumoto jumped up and gave hitsugaya a hug.

"Let me go matsumoto" he said but it was hard to breathe with his face in her breast. She let go and smiled.

"Where have you been? We were all worried about you guys."

"We didn't want to come in since we know that we are in trouble for what happen yesterday." Ichigo said, sitting down next to Rukia.

"Oh yeah! I heard about that. That school is such sore losers. I don't understand why that school even allow monsters like them." Matsumoto shook her head

"That's because it was made for them only." Hitsugaya said sitting cross from momo. He looked at her and she blushed slightly.

"Well now that you're here what do you guys have in those bags?"

"Just some snacks that we picked up before we got here." Renji said sitting a cross from rukia.

"Oh let me see!" Matsumoto stole his bag and opened it up.

Inside was just a bag of doritos and a pop soda.

"Lame." She said and then took ichigo's bag. He got gum, red bull, strawberries, and sweet fish.

"Boring." She stole hitsugaya who glared daggers at her. He had root beer, watermelon flavor candy, and…

"Is that pokies?" Matsumoto pulled out the pink box out and showed it to everyone. Hitsugaya snatched it back and glared.

"Its rude to go through other peoples things like mine!" Matsumoto pouted.

"Awww but I just wanted to see." She said and then she had an idea, "Oh I know what we can do!"

"What is it?" hinamori asked.

"How about we take a pokie stick and have two people eat it!"

Momo looked at her confused, "What do you mean."

"We get two people to eat both ends of the stick and you have to eat it until you reached the middle. Whoever stops eating it loses. Sounds like fun right?"

"It sounds ridiculous." Hitsugaya said crossing his arms.

Momo didn't "Y-You mean you would end up kissing?" Matsumoto nodded and wink.

"That's right." Momo blushed deeply.

'_So you end up kissing the person. What if me and hitsugaya…'_ she mentally shook her head '_No! I cant do that! Not in front of everybody.'_

"Ok I'm going to pick the first two people!" Matsumoto said and looked around "How about we start off with Orihime and…Ichigo!"

Orihime blushed and Ichigo gape.

"What? Are you serious?" he asked and she nodded. She took the box, much to hitsugaya dislike, and put a pokie in his mouth.

"Now you have to eat the other end orihime-chan." Orihime nodded and put the end of it in her mouth blushing.

"On your mark, get set, go!" The two started to eat away at the stick. They only took little bites since they were in no rush to get to the middle. Soon they were almost done and they were getting closer. Orihime was blushing and so was ichigo. Before they knew it, their lips touched and they stayed like that while everyone was clapping in the background. After a few seconds they pulled away quickly and looked away; both of their faces were deep red.

Matsumoto smiled, "Awww that was so sweet! You finally got to kiss ichigo orihime-chan!"

"R-Raniku-chan!" Orihime shouted but her face just got darker.

Matsumoto ignored her, "Ok the next pair up will be…momo-chan and…hitsugaya-kun!"

Momo blushed and hitsugaya glared at matsumoto.

"What do you think your doing?" he said in a dark voice that send chills down her spine and not in a good way.

"Come on captain, I'm sure you will enjoy it!" Matsumoto gave the box to momo who looked at it.

"I don't know about this." She said uneasy.

"You can do it and remember if you don't want to continue just stop." Momo sighed and took out a strawberry coated pretzel stick **(that's what pokie sticks are)** and put it in her mouth. She slowly turned to look at hitsugaya. He sighed and grabbed the back of her head and pulled her close so that he could take the other end.

"On your mark, get set, chomp down!" Matsumoto shouted and they both started to eat the stick. The two looked in each others eyes and ate it. Neither of them looked away even though momo was blushing like crazy.

'_Oh wow. I never realized what nice eyes he has.'_ She thought

'_I never notice how beautiful her brown eyes were'_ he thought.

They kept going and going until their lips met at the middle. It was a sweet and gentle kiss. Momo closed her eyes and melted into his lips. Hitsugaya did the same thing. Everything around seem to disappear and there was only them. Since his hand was still on the back of her head, he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Momo's heart was fluttering around inside her chest as she felt his tongue on her bottom lip asking for permission. She gladly parted her mouth and his tongue slipped inside. He tasted the strawberry flavor and she tasted the same thing. Their tongues danced together and nothing else matter other then that sweet, sweet moment.

But of course, all good things have to come to an end.

"Jeez, how about you two get a room."

They broke apart and realized what they just did. They jumped apart and looked away from each other. Hitsugaya glanced at matsumoto who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh my! It looks like you two were having fun. Guessing you liked it." She winked and he just looked away not saying anything.

Before anyone could say anything, the bell rang and everyone rushed off to class.

Little did they know, someone saw what just happen.

"Damn that girl. Who does she think she is? Kissing my toushiro like that? She got a lot of nerve!" the person smirked, "Just you wait. Your gonna get what's coming to you."

* * *

**Me: Well that's all folks!**

**Hinamori: I cant believe you made us kiss!**

**Me: I thought it was about time you guys shared your first kiss together.**

**Hinamori: (blush)**

**Me: hehehe. Come on shiro-chan you have to be happy about it to right?**

**Hitsugaya: …**

**Me: Still nothing?**

**Hitsugaya: …**

**Me: At least show me in some way that you liked it.**

**Hitsugaya: …(looks away)**

**Me: Are you blushing?**

**Hitsugaya: …**

**Hinamori: I think he is**

**Me: OMG! YOU DID LIKE IT!**

**Hitsugaya: (glares)**

**Me: I knew you would!**

**Hinamori: He can never really say what he really feels.**

**Me: That's shiro-chan for ya!**

**Hinamori: Anyway plz review!**

**Me: I would very much like it! **

**Hitsugaya: I wouldn't**

**Me: Gasps! He speaks!**

**Hitsugaya: (glares)**

**Me: Yay! I'm so happy now! I can end this chapter with a smile on my face (smiles) Peace!**


	14. Chapter 14: News Trouble

**Yuumei: DAMN! Its been mad long since I updated.**

**Hinamori: I know. Where were you?**

**Yuumei: My computer wouldn't let me log in for some reason.**

**Hinamori: Oh my! That sucks.**

**Yuumei: I know right? But to make it up to everyone I'm going to give my fans 2 chapters today!**

**Hinamori: Awesome!**

**Yuumei: I know! Its wonderful! Hey wait a minute…where's shiro-chan?**

**Hinamori: Oh he's off hiding somewhere.**

**Yuumei: My shiro-chan doesn't want to get hurt. Oh well he'll come out sooner or later. Hina-chan, disclaimer plz!**

**Hinamori: She does not own us!**

* * *

**Recap**

_Little did they know, someone saw what just happen._

"_Damn that girl. Who does she think she is? Kissing my toushiro like that? She got a lot of nerve!" the person smirked, "Just you wait. Your gonna get what's coming to you."_

_~*HST*~_

For the rest of the day, Hinamori was on planet nine. All day she was in a daze with a blush on her face. Anyone could tell she wasn't paying attention to anything that was going on around her. And the only reason why she is like this is because of the kiss.

The kiss.

That wonderful breathtaking kiss.

The one that is making her heart do a whole gymnastic routine.

She keeps replaying the scene in her head over and over again and every time she wants to pinch herself to make sure it was a dream.

When the final bell rang, everyone packed their things and left. Hinamori took her time since today she was going to meet Yuumei in the music room. Just when she was almost done, a shadow swallowed her desk causing hinamori to look up to see who was casting it. When she did, she didn't like what she saw. There standing next to her desk was Sakura.

"Well, well, well. Someone wasn't paying attention in class. Wonder what caused that." She said with her arms crossed. Hinamori ignored and finished putting her books away.

"I don't know what your talking about." She said calmly and looked at sakura.

"Oh I think you know what I'm talking about. I saw you lock lips with my toushiro!"

Hinamori gasped and her eyes got wide. "Y-You saw?"

"That's right and I'm going to tell you this just once and you better listen good. Stay away from him if you know what is best for you." With that said, Sakura left, leaving a scared and worried hinamori.

'Oh no. What am I going to do now?' she thought as she slowly got up and walked to her after school activity.

_~*HST*~_

Hinamori walked into the music room and saw that Yuumei was already there tuning her guitar. When Yuumei heard her, she looked up and smiled.

"Well hello there momo! How was your school day?" she said.

Momo smiled. "It was good. What about yours?"

"Oh it was great! First, I passed a quiz I barely study for then I got the last jello they had for lunch, and then this cute guy was totally hitting on me! Omg! It was amazing!"

Momo laughed as she watched Yuumei dance around in joy. Then she stopped and looked momo..

"Hey, something good must have happen to you today. You seem so happy."

Momo blushed but didn't say anything. Yuumei gasped and started to giggle.

"Omg! Something good did happen! What happen? Was it good? Was it really good?"

Momo looked down fidgeting. "Well…I…kissed someone…"

"Really! Who, who who?"

"Toushiro Hitsugaya."

Yuumei stopped smiling and giggling and stared at her shock. "What? Hitsugaya? The one who got into that big fight on the basketball court? You kissed him?"

Momo nodded and Yuumei kept staring at her before a big goofy smiled appeared on her face.

"I'm so proud of you! You got kissed by the hottest guy in school! Oh wow, your so lucky! I bet Sakura got really pissed about that."

"She was." Momo sighed and walked over to the piano, "She threatened me. She told me to stay away from him if I know what's good or me."

Yuumei strummed her guitar lightly. "That sounds like something she would say. So what are you going to do? Are you going to stay away or ignore her warning?

Momo pressed a random key. "I don't know but I'm kind of scared."

"I cant blame you. When she says stay away, you either listen or you get hurt to the point where you wish you had listen. She might not look like it but, she has connections and her connections are strong. Stronger then any connection I have ever seen."

"What kind of connection?" momo asked nervously. Yuumei was about to tell her when Mr. Ukitake came with everyone else.

"Well hello you two. Hope your ready to practice." He said with a smile. Yuumei nodded.

"Yup! You bet your white we are! Right, momo?" She looked at her and she nodded.

Ukitake smiled. "Good. Lets get started shall we? There is going to be a talent show in two months. So if you want to participate let me know and I will sign you up."

The class started to whisper in excitement. Yuumei lean towards momo and said,

"Hey do you wanna work together with me in the talent show?"

"Sure!" Momo said with a smile. Yuumei smiled back.

"This is going to be fun then."

_~*HST*~_

Once after school program was over, Momo and Yuumei walked outside the school talking about the talent show.

"So what do you think we should for the talent show?" momo asked.

"How about we play a wicked song that will rock everyones world!" Yuumei said with a smile. Momo laughed and shook her head.

"I don't know any rock songs on the piano. I only know soft music." Yuumei put her finger to her bottom lip and looked up, thinking.

"Then we'll just have to find a song that is gentle and, at the same time, rockin." She said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Momo agreed.

"Okay, yeah! So we both have to find a song that would be perfect for us!." Yuumei said, getting all pumped up. "Let's do this!"

Momo giggled and smiled at her friend's enthusiasm. If she had that much energy, she would have a lot of friends. But right now,

'_I'm happy with the friends I have right now.'_ She thought happily. Just when they were about to reach the gate, a car pulled up in front of them. The window came down to show Matsumoto in the driver's seat, Orihime in the passenger seat, and Rukia in the back seat.

"Hey Momo! I thought we could catch you before you left." Matsumoto said.

"Yeah, we just wanted to know if you wanted to chill at my house so we can do our homework together." Orihime said. Momo smiled and nodded.

"Sure!" The three smiled and open the back door. Momo turned to look at Yuumei who was just standing there with a blank face not really staring at anything.

"Yuumei?" momo said. Yuumei blinked out of her trance and looked at momo.

"Uh oh sorry about that. It happens sometimes, don't worry about it." She said with a smile and momo smiled back.

"You go have fun with your friends. I got some stuff to do. I'll see you tomorrow okay momo." Yuumei said and momo nodded.

"Okay, see yea!" Yuumei smiled one more time before turning in a different direction. Once Yuumei was out of site, momo got into her friend's car and they drove off to Orihime's house.

_~*HST*~_

**At Hitsugaya's House**

Hitsugaya, Ichigo, and Renji were in the living room sitting on the floor in front of the T.V. playing Super Smash Brawl on the Wii.

"Get ready to get defeated by the all powerful Red Falcon!" Renji said, pushing the buttons on the controller like crazy.

"Yeah right Renji! You're going to lose to my Meth!" Ichigo said also pushing the buttons like crazy.

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"…" Hitsugaya just sighed and played the game with Link

They fought each other and kept killing other and then when they only had one life left, it was the last and final battle. They went at it harder then ever and the first one to go was renji.

"Damnit!" he said throwing his controller on the ground.

"Take that!" Ichigo said, the one who killed him.

"Now all I have to do is take down this one over here." Pointing to hitsugaya who paying any mind. This battle went on for a few minutes before red falcon was sent flying thanks to Link. Ichigo's jaw dropped and so did his controller from his hands.

"He beat us…again." Renji said as he sighed in defeat.

"Yeah he really is good at this game." Ichigo said looking at the screen showing who the winner is.

Hitsugaya got and turned off the Wii and put the T.V. back on.

"You guys want a drink?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Yeah!" Ichigo and Renji shouted.

"Then you better get it yourself." He said and walked into the kitchen. Ichigo and Renji looked at each other and shivered.

"He's cold as ever." renji said.

"Yeah but we should get use to it by now." Ichigo said as the both walked into the kitchen to get a drink. When they all came back to the living room, hitsugaya turned to the news and the others looked at him in disappointment.

"Dude, what are you doing?" ichigo said.

"Yeah I though we were going to watch the game." Renji said.

"If you don't like it, you can watch it at your house." hitsugaya said and took a drink from his root beer. The others just sighed and watched the news.

"Top News: The criminal, Aizen, as just been released today after his 12 year sentence for badly hurting two children. One of them, being his own." The news reporter said.

Ichigo shook his head. "That's messed up, you know. Almost killing little kids and one being his own?"

"Yeah." Renji said. "Why would they give him just 12 years of time in jail? It should have been for life."

"Totally."

Hitsugaya just stared at the screen with huge eyes and he felt the scar on his back ache and burn. He put his hand his back and winced. He looked at the man's smiling face and into his eyes.

'_Something about…it gives the feeling that I've seen him before. Sometime long ago…'_ he thought and then his back felt like it was on fire. His eyes went wide an open his mouth to let out a silent scream. Slowly his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell forward and hit the ground. Ichigo and Renji gasped went down on their knees and flipped him over. He was unconscious.

"Dude, what the hell just happen?" Renji asked, looking at Ichigo. Ichigo shook his head.

"I don't know man but we need to get him to the hospital ASAP." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell and quickly called 911 while renji tried to wake hitsugaya up.

"Come on man. Wake up, wake up damnit! Hitsugaya! Hitsugaya! Toushiro!"

On the news, the camera was facing Aizen as he said, "I hope the two can forgive me for what I did and that I hope I can make it up to them the best way I can."

_~*HST*~_

* * *

**Nikki: That's it for this chapter!**

**Hinamori: Oh no! Shiro-chan!**

**Nikki: Don't worry! I'm sure he'll make it –whispers- maybe**

**Hinamori: I heard that!**

**Nikki: Oh look at the time! See ya next chapter! Plz review!**

**Hinamori: Shiro-chan! –cries-**

**Nikki: -pats her back- just wait till next chapter my friend, just wait  
**

.


	15. Chapter 15: Dream Trouble

**Nikki: Here is chapter 15! Just like a promised you guys.**

**Hinamori: Yeah your right!**

**Nikki: Last chapter was interesting, wasn't it hina-chan?**

**Hinamori: Yes it was. I really hope shiro-chan is okay…**

**Nikki: Don't worry I'm sure he'll be fine. Now where is he now?**

**Hitsugaya: -sigh- what do you want?**

**Nikki: Gasp! You showed yourself! I didn't have to threaten you or anything!**

**Hitsugaya: Yea well I just wanted you to stop with that stupid command**

**Nikki: You mean si –hitsugaya covers my mouth-**

**Hitsugaya: Don't even think about it saying it.**

**Nikki: -nods-**

**Hitsugaya: Good –remove hand-**

**Nikki: Um okay then. Uh hina-chan please do the disclaimer.**

**Hinamori: Sure! Nikki-chan does not own us!**

**Hitsugaya: And it will stay that way for the rest of her life**

**Nikki: Your so cruel you know that –cries-**

**Hitsugaya: -rolls eyes- whatever**

**Nikki: SIT!**

**Hitsugaya: -gets slam down to the ground- OWWWWWWWWW!**

**Nikki: That's what you get for being cruel! XP**

**Hitsugaya: You bit-**

**Nikki: SIT!**

**Hitsugaya: OUCH!**

**Hinamori: -.-'**

* * *

**Recap**

_On the news, the camera was facing Aizen as he said, "I hope the two forgive me for what I did and that I hope I can make it up to them the best way I can."_

_~*HST*~_

_Hitsugaya slowly opened his eyes and looked around to only see darkness._

"_W-Where am I?" he looked around but there was darkness everywhere he turned._

"_Hello? Hello? Is there anyone here?" he called out but got no reply. Then a light in front of him started to shine and it got bigger and brighter. Hitsugaya turned his head and covered his face from the light._

_When the light went away, he turned back around and put his hands down. He stood in front of a house that looked a little bit familiar. It was a light blue two floor house with a porch. _

"_Where am I?" He looked around and then the front door open and two little kids came running out with a ball in their hands. They went to the left side of the front yard. One was a girl and the other was a boy. The girl had two brown ponytails and was wearing a peach colored shirt and a light blue knee length skirt. Her shoes were white sandals The boy had white spiky hair and wore a t-shirt with a snowman on it and under it said 'Let it snow!' He had on short blue jeans with white sneakers._

'That boy has the same hair as me.'_ Hitsugaya thought but then shook his head._

"_Hey you kids, do you know where I am right now?" But they didn't answer him. Instead, they started to play their game of catch._

"_So when is your dad coming home?" the boy asked the girl as he threw the ball at her. She shrugged and caught it._

"_I don't know but I hope he comes home soon! I made him this cute little necklace in art class." She said with a smile and threw the ball back._

"_So that's what you were doing." The girl nodded._

"_Yup"_

"_Hey!" hitsugaya shouted but they still didn't notice them. He got irritated so he walked over to them. He stood right next to the boy but, surprisingly, they didn't notice him._

"_Okay, its either you're ignoring me or you are being very rude." The kids continue to talk and play. Hitsugaya reached out for the ball when the boy threw it but it went right through his hands._

_Hitsugaya gasped and backed up a few steps and looked at his hands. _

'What the hell just happened?' _he thought, freaking out as he looked at his hands still. Then he heard a car pulling up. He turned around and his eyes went wide._

_The person who step out of the car the man on the news. The man who made hitsugaya's scar ache. _

_Aizen_

_Aizen closed the car door and walked towards the house. He was wearing a navy blue business suit and black sunglasses. He took them off and hitsugaya got shivers looking into his eyes. They seem peaceful but there was something else in those eyes but he couldn't place it._

_The little girl ran towards him with wide open arms._

"_Daddy, your home!" she said and jumped into his arms. Aizen lifted her off the ground and gave her a big hug._

"_Yes sweetie, I'm home and I see we have company." He looked over at the boy who was frowning a little bit._

"_Its nice to see you again." Aizen said and the boy just crossed his arms._

_Aizen chuckled and put the girl down and she ran towards and hit the boy on his arm._

"_Ow! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his arm._

"_Stop being so rude to my daddy! He didn't do anything to you!" she said, glaring. The boy just turned his head and crossed his arms again. Aizen put his hand on top of her head and she looked up at him._

"_It's okay. Don't worry about it." He said with a smile. The girl looked at him for a few seconds before smiling._

"_Okay daddy!" Aizen smiled._

"_That's my girl." He turned around and went towards the front door but just as his hand touched the handle, he turned around and looked in hitsugaya's direction._

_Not just looked in his direction, more like looked _**right at him**_._

_Hitsugaya stiffed up as he watched aizen look right at him as if he could see him. Then he smiled a little before going inside. Hitsugaya relaxed a bit._

'Did he…really see me or was he looking at something behind me.'_ He thought and then turned around to see nothing but other houses. Then he slowly turned back around and stared at his feet._

'But that's impossible. There is no way he could have seen me. The kids didn't even notice me so how could he?'_ He looked at the kids and saw that they disappeared. He turned to his left and then right but did not see them. Then he looked at the house but it was gone as well! Hitsugaya started to freak out as everything disappeared and he was once again surrounded by darkness._

"_Oh no, not again!" Hitsugaya kept looking around, trying to find out what just happen. Then all of a sudden he heard screams._

"_What the hell…?" No matter where he turned, he could not find the source of the scream. Soon there were more screams and then more._

"_What are you doing?" said a voice_

"_Please no don't do this!" said another_

"_Stop it your hurting him!" said another._

_All the sounds and voices kept coming then he heard noises that sounded like slashing. Something slashing through something. _

_Then he heard something he never thought he would hear in this darkness._

"_TOUSHIRO!" _

_~*HST*~_

Hitsugaya eyes open wide and then shot up straight. He was breathing heavily and was sweating almost everywhere. When he managed to control his breathing, he looked around and noticed he was no longer in his living room.

The walls were all white, there was a small t.v. in the upper right corner, an I.V. machine was next to him and he was sitting in a white covered bed wearing a white gown.

He was in a hospital.

Hitsugaya put his left hand to his forehead and closed his eyes.

'_What the hell was that? Was that some kind of dream or something?'_ he thought but before he could think about it more, the door open and a nurse with amber hair and brown eyes entered the room. Her eyes got wide when she noticed hitsugaya sitting up straight.

"Oh you're awake!" she said, "That's good. We were wondering when you would wake up."

"What happen?" he asked and notice that his voice sounded weird and his mouth felt dry.

"You must be thirsty. Here." She poured a glass of water from the pitcher a few feet away from the bed. She handed him the drink and when the water touched his tongue, he guzzled it all down. The water felt amazing running down his dried up throat The nurse giggled.

"You must have been really thirsty." She said as she got him glass water which he guzzled it again. "You've been out for quite awhile now."

"How long have I've been out for?" he asked as he drank his third cup of water. This time he took his time drinking it.

"Oh about 6 or 7 hours" Hitsugaya eyes got wide.

"7 hours!" he shouted, not being able to believe he has been out that long.

The nurse nodded. "Yeah and you just would not wake up. Your friends were worried about you. They stayed by you for 2 or 3 hours before we sent them home."

Hitsugaya looked down and smiled a bit. _'Those idiots…'_

"Well anyway, I'll get the doctor so he can check out if you have fully recovered." The nurse went to the door but then stopped and turn to look at hitsugaya.

"I know this isn't any of my business but were you having a bad dream or something?" she asked and he gave her a confused look.

"Kind of, why do you ask?" The nurse shrugged.

"Well it was cause you kept tossing and turning with a painful look on your face. We had to give you some stuff that would help with the pain. It kind of worked. You stilled tossed and turn but instead of a painful look, you had a confused look."

Hitsugaya was shocked. He had no idea he was doing that. He would usually be able to tell if he was tossing and turning but not this time.

He shook his head. "I'm not quite sure. I don't remember it." He lied. He remembered every detail, to the little kids, to Aizen, and then to the screaming.

Especially when someone screamed out his name.

The nurse looked a little disappointed. "Oh okay then, let me go get the doctor." She open the door and left, leaving hitsugaya by himself again.

"What was up with that dream? I don't even know what it means." He touched his back where the scar is. "Whatever it was it had something to do with that strange man aizen and my aching scar."

Hitsugaya laid back down and stared up at the ceiling. He must have dosed off because he woke up from the sound of the door being knocked on. When the door opened, a man wearing glasses and a white coat walked in. He smiled at hitsugaya.

"Well hello there sleepy head. Had a nice nap?" he asked and hitsugaya shrugged.

"I guess." The doctor nodded and took the clip board from the front of the bed and looked at it.

"Well it seems like everything is okay. The scar on your back seems old. When did you get it?" The doctor looked at him

"I don't know. I had it since I could remember. No one ever told me where it came from." The doctor nodded again and looked at the board again.

"Well all the tests came back negative. You just might have passed out due to over-stress or not eating right. Is everything okay at home. I read in the report that you live by yourself."

"I eat fine and I'm not stressed out at all. Yes, I live alone but I take care good care of myself." He said, closing his eyes.

"The report also says your parents mysteriously disappeared and your grandmother has passed away. You're living off her insurance and life savings. Is that correct?" Hitsugaya nodded.

"I see." The doctor pushed up his glassed and then looked him. "I would like to run a few more tests before you leave."

Hitsugaya sighed and looked at the ceiling again. "Fine, do what you have to do."

_~*HST*~_

Once he was done being tested, the doctor released him so he could go home. He took out his phone and called someone he could really trust.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ri- "Hello, Ichigo speaking" he said in a sleepy tone.

"Hey get your butt over to the hospital and take me home." Hitsugaya said

That woke him up. "Oh man! Toushiro? You're out of the hospital? When did they release you?"

"Its Hitsugaya and a few minutes ago. I need you to pick me up and take me home."

"Hey where is the please?"

Hitsugaya got annoyed. "I don't have time for this. Just pick me up!"

Ichigo sighed. "You don't have to be so rude you know? Fine I'm on my way. Just sit tight." He hung up the phone.

Hitsugaya sighed and put his phone away and sat down on a near by bench. He looked up into the sky and saw that it was dark. He looked at the time on his watch and it said it was 11:39pm. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

'_Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this?'_ he thought and remembered how almost every time Momo and himself touch they each get the same vision.

"I wonder if these visions we are having are connected in some way." He muttered. He heard a honk and lifted his head to see a red 2006 Mustang and Ichigo sticking his head out the window.

"Hey there. Ready to go home?" he said with a smile.

Hitsugaya just 'humph' and got into the car and they drove off.

It was quiet and neither one of them knew what to say. Ichigo cleared his throat.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked.

Hitsugaya shrugged. "Ok I guess." And was all he said.

Ichigo was not going to continue with the silence. "You gave me and Renji a heart attack. We didn't know what to do when you hit the ground. That was some scary stuff right there. What happen?"

Hitsugaya shook his head. "I don't know. All of a sudden I felt dizzy and my back started to ache again."

"You mean the scar on your back?" Ichigo asked and Hitsugaya nodded.

"Wow. Me and Renji thought you had a fever or something. Maybe you don't eat enough."

Hitsugaya glared at him. "I eat plenty thank you very much."

"Hey I'm just saying. It was pretty strange. You were completely fine one moment and then as soon as we turn on the news you passed out."

Hitsugaya didn't say anything. He had this feeling like it was because of that man on t.v. He was the guy in his dream.

Hitsugaya shook his head. _'This is all too much for me right now. I need a good night sleep.'_ He thought.

Ichigo drove up to the side of Hitsugaya's home. Hitsugaya got out and closed the door. Ichigo rolled down the window.

"You sure you're going to be okay man? He asked, worried. Hitsugaya nodded.

"I'll be fine. Now go home." He said and Ichigo shook his head with a small smile. He waved good bye before he drove off. Once he was gone, Hitsugaya got inside, changed, and got under his covers.

He stared up at the ceiling.

'_That man…What is with him and why does he make my scar hurt?'_ He shook his head and rolled on his side, closing his eyes.

'_I'll worry about it tomorrow. Maybe there will be more news about the man and figure out this mystery.'_ With that final thought he went into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Nikki: OMG I DID IT!**

**Hinamori: Congratulations!**

**Nikki: Thank you! Thank you! I hope you can all forgive me. You have no idea how hard it is to get to a computer that doesn't block fanfiction.**

**Hinamori: It must be very difficult**

**Nikki: It really is.**

**Hitsugaya: Whatever. You could have tried harder you know?**

**Nikki: But I did try! Don't you believe me? **

**Hitsugaya: If you truly did then it wouldn't have TAKEN SO LONG!**

**Nikki: You don't have to yell at me…**

**Hitsugaya: Humph!**

**Hinamori: Don't worry. That's just his way of saying that he missed you.**

**Nikki: Awwww really?**

**Hitsugaya: What! No! Of course I didn't miss you. I just feel sorry for the reviewers that's all.**

**Nikki: And you missed me!**

**Hitsugaya: I did not!**

**Nikki: Its okay you don't have to deny it. Everyone knows that you really care.**

**Hitsugaya: Grrrr**

**Nikki: -hugs hitugaya-**

**Hitsugaya: Let go of me!**

**Nikki: Not till you admit you missed me.**

**Hitsugaya: NEVER!**

**Nikki: Then I wont let go!**

**Hitsugaya: GRRRR**

**Hinamori: -giggles- Please review!**

**Hitsugaya: HELP MEEEEEE!**

**Nikki: Hehehe! **


End file.
